Ouvre les yeux
by minuit.m
Summary: Lorsque tout est illusion,que la manipulation devient quotidienne,quand tu ne sais plus qui croire.. attention slash!
1. Prologue ou comment tout a débuté

Ouvre les yeux

Lorsque tout est illusion,que la manipulation devient quotidienne,quand tu ne sais plus qui croire.. slash/against/3 someones.

PS:c'est ma première fic sur l'univer d'HP alors soyez indulgents.. :-)

Prologue ou comment tout a débuté..

Blaise POV

Assis dans le compartiment le plus éloigné du Poudlard Express,je n'imaginait pas que Draco Malfoy allait m'y rejoindre et seul en plus.Pas de toutous dans l'éparage.Il se tenait a l'encadrure de la porte,un regard d'acier et un sourir charmeur.Je lui souriait meme si je savait interieurement que sa venue n'était pas de bonne ogure."qu'esceque tu veux"dis-je brusquement.Il ferma la porte et se planta devant moi,un faux air affligé sur son visage."on ne me dit meme pas bonjour,ha la politesse,de nos jours!"siffla-t-il avant de s'assoir en face de moi.

"Draco on est pas là pour parler chiffon,non?"Il sourit franchement à ma remarque puis aquiesse d'un mouvement de tete.IL reprend son air sérieu et commence à parler.j'avale chacune de ses paroles comme un automate,Draco et moi c'est tout une histoire:on se connait depuis toujours et pourtant je ne fait pas parti de sa cour,je ne suis pa un de ces petits crétins qu'il façone a son image.Je ne suis ni son ami,ni son énnemi je suis seulement Blaise,une sorte d'allié et d'égale.

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant les mots Dette et mission.Il est vrai qu'en tant qu'allié nous nous sommes souvent rendus service et parfois il faut passer à la caisse;comme aujourd'hui. 

"ta mission est complexe mais elle vaux largement les services que je t'ai rendus"annonça-t-il une lueur malsaine dans le regard."gagne la confiance de Potter,deviens son confident ,son amant s'il le faut..pour mieux le détruire ensuite"un sourir s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres."je t'aiderais dans la dernière tache"il me tendit sa main pour celler le pacte alors que je restais silencieu.j'étais surpris Drago Malfoy,le sang pure par excellence doublé d'un homophobe me demande de me faire Potter pour le jetter ensuite?Une jeu d'enfant!

Je saisit sa main,je n'avais pas vraiment le choix et puis ce n'est qu'un service parmis tan d'autres. "amuses toi bien"me lança Draco avant de quitter le compartiment.c'est simple il suffit juste de trouver un plan d'attaque:quand,comment,ou l'aborder.

Harry POV

Le Poudlard Express est arrivé,tout le monde se vautre dedans comme si leur vie en dépendait.Je me demande ce qu'il se passerais si je n'y montait pas,si je restait sur ce stupide quai,si je disparaissais du monde sorcier pour toujours.Mais la voix stridente d'Hermione me ramène à la réalité et avant meme de m'en rendre compte,je suis dans le train.Ron et Hermione me précédent,ils se tienement mutuelement la main,y'a d'lamour dans l'air,c'est certain et comme par hasard je n'ai pas été mis au courant.

Je me retrouve bien vite coincé dans un compartiment avec ce nouveau couple qui ne fait que s'embrasser goulument devant moi.Je sais maintenant pourquoi je n'ai presque pas eu de nouvelles pendans les vacances et on appelle ça des amis!! Si je me tranchait les veines devant eu ils ne s'en rendraient meme pas compte,trop occupé a se trippoter et a s'appeler par des surnoms ridicules.J'arrive à m'eclipser quelques minutes seulement aprés le départ du Poudlard Express.Les couloirs sont vides et les compartiments remplit.J'ai vraiment l'air stupide a errer seul avec tout mes bagages alors que tout autour de moi les gens s'amusent.Je pari meme qu'Hermione et Ron ne se rendrons meme pas compte de mon absence,aprés tout je ne suis que le survivant,celui don la seul déstiné est de mourir.

Malfoy est proche,je l'entend.Il doit etre dans une de ses nombreuses cabines que je longe.Sa voix se fait de moin en moin forte lorsque je m'approche des compartiments du fond.Il doit surment se trouver à l'avant du train ,tant mieux.Moin je le voit,mieu j'me porte.

Le dernier compartiment est vide,heureusement.J'ouvre rapidement la porte,pose mes affaires et allume la lumière.Je reste pétrifié en voyant que je ne suis pas seul,une autre personne est présente.A en voir les couleurs qu'il porte,ce ne peu etre qu'un serpentard.pff..Je suis vraiment maudit.

Il se retourne vers moi,quittant des yeux le paysage qu'il contemplait avant mon arrivé.Je restes immobile,il me toise du regard un instant avant de sourir.Je le regarde à mon tour;de long cheveux noirs,des yeux chocolaté,un visage fin,une peau pale..Ne serais-ce pas ce Blaire,Blake..Zabini,enfin un truc de ce genre?si c'est lui,il est éffectivement dans la maison des serpents.

Géné,je lui tourne le dos,pret a quitter la pièce.Je ne tien pas a rester dans un compartiment éloigné seul avec un serpentard,qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer:la haine entre ces deux maisons pousse parfois a des actes de violence.Mais la voix de Zabini me retient:"reste,je n'vais pas te manger Potter"

je me retroune vers lui,un peu surpris.Il me fait signe de m'assoir et j'obeit bétement."que fais tu si loin de ton troupeau?"dit-il,un sourir carnassier sur ces lèvres."je pourrais te retourner la question"rétorquais-je impulsivement.Je n'ai pas envie qu'il découvre que je me suis fait plus ou moin largué par mes pseudos amis.

"contrairement a toi je n'ai jamais appartenu a un clan."c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas souvent vu trainer avec Malfoy et sa bande mais c'est tout de meme un serpentard.Il sort de son sac quelque chose,sa baguette,il va m'attaquer,je recule aussitot.Il émet un rire cristallin et moi je ne comprend rien,je suis vraiment stupide.ce qu'il a sortit de son sac n'est pas sa baguette mais une cigarrette qu'il allume imédiatement.Dire que j'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer..

"tu utilise des produits Moldus??"réalisais-je quelques minutes plus tard."oui et alors?"dit-il d'une voix indifferente.Je me retenait de lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur à propos de leur histoire de sang pure mais finalement je lui crachait mes idées,aprés tout que pouvait-il me faire?

"Mais tu es un serpentard,que fais tu du sang pure et de la sois disante infériorité des moldus?"Il tire une bouffé,la fumée envahit la pièce."je n'obeit qu'a mes propres règles"Il me fixe un instant puis se tourne vers la fenetre sans rien ajouter.

Blaise POV

Un crétin a osé entrer dans MON compartiment,il a interest d'avoir une bonne raison ou alors il n'en sortira pas entier.Mais que vois-je,Potter?qui as dit "aide toi et le ciel t'aidera"?on dirait que c'est bien mon jour de chance..

Il me fixe,les yeux rond,avant de se retourner dans l'intention de partir.Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir mon chou,je nv'ais pas laisser passer ma chance."reste,je n'vais pas te manger Potter"Il se retourne,un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.je lui fait signe de s'assoir,il obéit immédiatement.

"que fais-tu si loin de ton troupeau?"ne puis-je m'empecher de dire,aprés tout ce n'est pas tout les jours que "celui qui a survécu" se promène sans escorte."je pourrais te retourner la question"répondit-il du tac o tac.Trés belle esquive Potter mais moi j'ai toujours fait cavalier seul."contrairement a toi je n'ai jamais appartenu a un clan"

Je sort de mon sac une clope,Potter recule,effrayé.Mon tour d'illusion à marché,merci magie moldu!Il a vraiment cru que c'était une baguette et cette tete qu'il a tiré...J'allume ma cigarette,il me regarde toujours choqué avant d'ajouter d'une voix scandalisée:"tu utilise des produits Moldus??"

A l'entendre on dirait que c'est un scoop quoi que je suis le seul serpentard à en utiliser."oui et alors?"franchement c'est pitoyable,ce n'est pas parceque je ne vis pas chez les moldus que je ne connais rien de ce monde!il semble en pleine reflection puis me crache"mais tu es un serpentard que fait tu du sang pure et de la sois disante infériorité des moluds?"mais c'est qu'il est curieu le gamin..

"je n'obeit qu'a mes propres règles"lançais je avant de me retourner vers la fenetre et de faindre de fixer le paysage.Je préferais le laisser sur une bonne impression,autant qu'il réfléchisse un peu,qu'il soit intrigué,interressé,attiré par moi.Il me rappelle un peu ce gars que j'ai connu en Belgique: curieu,innocent,naïf,courageu,ce que j'ai adoré fraquasser sa belle gueule!,voir son visage se recouvrir d'echimoses et de sang.,l'entendre me supplier d'arreter..quel douce musique a mes oreilles.

Potter n'a plus rien dit durant le trajet.A l'arret du train,il a quitté mon compartiment aussi vite qu'un coup de vent.J'ai a peine eu le temps de voir sa robe couleur Gryffondor voler dans la pièce,qu'il était déja partit.j'attrape mes bagages et quitte a mon tour le train.

J'attrapais la première callèche que je vu.Personne ne la partagea avec moi et ceux qui s'y risquèrent changèrent d'avis en rencontrant mon regard noir.Je ne revu Potter qu'a la cérémonie de répartition. Il semblait mal à l'aise à coté du rat de bibliothèque et du rouquin.D'ailleur il rougit sans raison apparente avant de baisser la tete.Dés que le buffet apparrut,Harry se vautra dessus comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis 1semaine,c'est pittoyable tout comme les vétements qu'il portait dans le poudlard express:on aurait dit de vieux morceaux de chiffons.

Je ne suis pas surpris d'apprendre que Draco sois préfet en chef,il a toujours été trés représentatif des serpentard,un vrai modèle pour les plus jeunes,ah,les pauvres..Il quitte la pièce en premier suivit des jeunes serpentard,Crabble et Goyle semblent perdus sans lui.Je me demande s'ils vont etre capable de retrouver la salle commune sans leur leader...D'ailleur estcequ'ils pensent par eux meme?je ne les ai jamais vus vraiment discuter avec quelqu'un..ou meme prendre un décision personnelle..

Ah, la salle commune des seprentard:lieu de réfléction,de divertissement,de baise et de complot. Décidément j'adore cet endroit.Je retrouve Pansy Parkinson ,étalée sur le fauteuil au coin du feu,la meilleur place autrefois résérvé à Draco.Maintenant que Monseigneur à ses appartements de préfets,c'est au tour de sa reine de prendre la relève.

"salut ma belle"murmurais-je au creux de son oreille.Elle se retourne vers moi,son visage seulement a quelques centimètre du mien."Blaise.."je sens son souffle chaud contre mon visage."je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée,ni des vacances d'ailleur" me dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulais de reproche.

"et bien tu vois,je suis là maintenant"dis-je,Elle me lance un regard noir avant de détourner la tete vers le feu. je passais ma main sur sa nuque en susurant:"je prendrais bien une douche.."puis me levais-je en me dirigent vers cette fameuse pièce,Pansy sur mes talon.

Harry POV:

Le Poudlard Express s'arete,nous sommes arrivés.Je quitte le train en courant,éspérant éviter de rencontrer Hermione et Ron.Manque de chance,en décendant je tombe directement sur eux et ils ne semblent pas de bonne humeur..Hermione me lance un regard inquiet mi larmoyant-mi compatissant et Ron fait la mou.Ils on vraiment l'air strupide avec ces tetes là,on dirait prescequ'ils ont pitiés de moi.

Ils restent silencieux a me fixer,ils m'en veulent surment d'etre parti mais moi je ne regrette rien.Sans me demander mon avis,ils m'enbarquent dans leur callèche.Je me retrouve au milieu,la pire place au monde,à ma droite Hermione,à ma gauche Ron.

"Mais qu'escequi t'a pris de partir comme ça ??"me reproche Hermy.A l'entendre on dirait que tout est de ma faute.Je ne réponds pas,je ne voix pas trop ce que je pourrais leur dire."on s'est fait beaucoup de soucis.."continue-t-elle.Ah oui,tu te faisait du soucis quand tu embrassait goulument Ron?quand tu enfonçais ta langue dans son gossier?

"oui c'est vrai et puis c'est vraiment stupide de nous avoir abandonné!"ajoute a son tour Ronald.Je dévisage Ron puis Hermione et remarque qu'elle porte un insigne de préféte en chef.Ron a dut se rendre compte de mon absence quand sa Hermy d'amour à été obligé de se rendre au compartiment des prefets...

"Calme toi Ron,je suis certaine qu'Harry a une bonne expliquation"me défend hermione.Et puis ils continuent de me parler plus ou moin directement mais moi je ne les écoute plus."harry,harry mais pourquoi tu ne dis rien?"s'emporte ma pseudo amie.Elle est passé de l'inquiètude,à la compassion puis à la colère.Elle me fait vraiment pitiée cette fille dire qu'avant je l'aimait beaucoup tout comme Ron Et maintenant ils me semblent si..puerils?stupides?énérvant?égoistes?Il y'a tellement de mots pour les qualifiers et ils ne sont plus que péjoratifs..

La callèche s'arrete devant Poudlard,quelle joie nous sommes arrivé a temps. J'ignore mes "amis"et bouscule meme Hermione pour descendre.La cérémonie de répartition commença prescequ ' immédiatement ,manque de chance Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis a coté de moi. Et ils recommencèrent avec leur barratin,en face de moi je vu Zabini à la table des serpentard.En pleine réfléction,sans doute pour préparer un coup foireu,il ne pretta meme pas attention a moi.

Je n'arrivais pas a m'oter de la tete ce gars,peut etre étais-ce parceque j'étais tellement déséspéré et qu'il avait su me toucher d'une certaine façon?Peut etre avais-je découvert que les serpentard n'étaient pas tous mauvais?Non,ça ne peu pas etre ça,je dois seulement etre un peu fatigué,c'est tout.

Dumbledor à finit sont éternel et long discour,le repas apparait enfin.J'attrape tout ce qui me tombe sur la main,j'ai tellement faim.Le régime de Dudley qu'on ma imposé tout l'été y est surment pour quelque chose.Hermione me regarde m'empiffrer avec un certaine lassitude avant de partir remplir son nouveau poste.Elle a peut etre enfin comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister,que je ne leur adresserais plus la parole,que j'allais rester seul jusqu'a la fin de l'année...Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter cette solitude mais une chose est sûre:mieu vaux etre seul que mal accompagné.

Je regagne ma salle commune,j'adore cet endroit c'est un peu comme ma maison.Si je pouvais,j'y resterais toute ma vie mais non,il faut toujours que je retourne chez ces stupides Dursley!!! Je m'installe sur mon lit,à cette heure ci le dortoir est si calme.Tout le monde est soit au diner, soit dans la salle commune: ils sont tous si heureux de se retrouver.

La voix de Ronald Weasley me tire de ma reverie."Harry il faut que tu nous parles.."oh,je n'avais jamais remarqué que le plafond était composé de tout petits pigments de couleurs rouge et or."tu nous en veux à Hermione et moi?c'est parcequ'on est ensemble,c'est ça?" si on regarde bien on apperçoit que ces jolis petits pigments forment des minuscules lions." Harry s'il te plais parles moi,dis quelque chose,meme n'importe quoi" mais il faut vraiment regarder attentivement pour les voirs. 

A bout de nerf,il se penche vers moi et me bouche la vue."j'ai tellement de choses a te raconter.." pathétique jusqu'au bout des ongles,j'ai eu raison de penser que cette amitiée n'était que purment égoiste,elle a toujours été dans un seul sens:celui de Ron et Hermione.Et moi alors?

Si seulement il pouvait pousser sa tronche,je pourrais retourner a ma comtemplation du plafond.Peut etre que les couvertures son mieu aprés tout."harry .."il attrappe mon bras,dans un geste qui se veux amical. Et moi je lui crache à la gueule ces mots dignes d'un serpentard "retire tes sales pattes de mon bras Weasley"je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu dire une tel horreur à mon ancien ami,celui que je serrais dans mes bras il y'a deux mois à peine.

Il blémit,foudroyé par cette réponse puis quitte précipitament le dortoir.J'ai pu appercevoir ces yeux se remplir de larmes un bref instant.Je suis un monste,comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille? Et pourtant je souris,je ne sais pas exactement pour quoi mais je resent une immense satisfaction.Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors.

Blaise POV:

Quelques heures plus tard je la laisse là,applatit sur le sol des douches,aprés l'avoir prit comme cette chienne qu'elle est.Nue,elle me traite déja de tout les noms vulguère qu'elle connaisse,pour ne la prendre que pour un trou et rien d'autre.j'ouvrais la douche et laissais l'eau fraiche me nettoyer.Les complaintes de Pansy,je ne les écoutais déja plus.Elle me critique,se plaint de la façon don je la traite mais la nuit suivante jouie entre mes bras.

Je me sèche et enfile mes vétements.Ce n'est pas que je ne baise pas d'autres filles,c'est seulement que j'adore particulièrement Pansy.La voir souffrir,la voir pleurer,la voir jouir.Elle m'aime et sait que je ne partagerais jamais ce sentiment.Je n'ai jamais aimé personne à part la souffrance,j'en suis meme fou amoureu.

A suivre.. 

Alors vous en pensez koi?je continu ou pas? Freedback please(bon ou mauvais)


	2. Je pense donc j'agis

Ouvre les yeux:

Chapitre 1: Je pense donc j'agis

Harry POV:

Je me reveillait à l'aube,comme je l'avais fait tout l'été.Le dortoir était paisible et tellement silencieu à part quelques ronflements.Je prit une douche glacée pour me reveiller et m'habillais rapidement.Dans la salle commune le planning de la matiné était affiché,un gentils petit griffondor l'avait amené pour tout le monde.

Pour une fois ça m'était utile,je l'arachais du mur.Tiens tiens,nous commençons par 2 heures de métamorphoses suivit de oh,grande joie! potion en commun avec les serpentard.Je vais haïr le lundi,c'est certain.

La grande salle est désérte à cette heure ci,tant mieu je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer une seule personne. Lentement je prends mon petit déjeuner quand je finit ,quelques personnes ont émérgé de leur sommeil.Je retourne au dortoir et prépare mes affaires sous les yeux des griffondors à moitié endormi.Ron me fixa un instant mais détourna le regard au moment ou je le regardais,je pu tout de meme voir cette incompréhention.Moi aussi je ne comprenait pas mon comportement mais au fond je me sentait si soulagé..

Mes pas me menèrent dans le Parc de Poudlard sans meme que je m'en rende compte.Le vent frais me ramena à la réalité,c'est vrai que ces derniers temps je ne savais plus trop ce que je faisais.C'est comme si je ne pouvait plus me controler..

Pipa me manquait énormément,il faudrait que je lui envoi un hibou ce soir.J'avais rencontré cette fille durant l'été,elle avait eménagé juste à coté de chez les Dursley.Trés vite nous nous sommes trouvés des points communs.Tout comme moi,elle avait perdu des proches.Sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde,elle avait été recueillit par son père qui la détéste et la maltraite.Nous nous retrouvions tot le matin et tard le soir pour parler,le reste de la journé nous travaillions chacun de notre coté.

Notre amitié s'est renforcé lorsque j'ai apprit qu'elle était sorcière mais malheuresement scolarisé dans le monde moldu.Son père n'appreciait pas les choses "bizzards",il avait d'ailleur quitté sa femme en apprenant ses origines.Mais quand Pipa est née,il a été forcé de la garder.Je lui apprit tout ce que je savais du monde magique,de poudlard et de mes "amis".

Pipa et moi partagions une relation étrange,chaque chose qui lui arrivait m'arrivait par la suite et vise versa.Nous nous comprenions si bien que j'avais parfois l'impression que nous étions la meme personne.Elle m'avait parlé de ses amis qui n'étaient pas venus la voir de tout l'été,tout comme Ron et Hermione.D'ailleur elle pensait qu'il ne l'appreciait que pour sa célébrité:son père possede un grand nombres d'industries ou travaillent la majeur partie de la ville.Peut etre que Ron et Hermione ne m'apprecient que parceque je suis le "survivant"?

Le cours de Métamorphose va bientot commencer,je me dépéche,ce serait mal vu d'arriver en retour au premier cours de l'année,non? Hermione et Ron se bécottent dans les couloirs,en me voyant passer Hermione se lance a ma poursuite.J'accélére le pas mais elle me suis toujours.

"Harry,attends,il faut qu'on parle"je tourne a droite."c'est vraiment pas sympa ce que t'a dit à Ron,nous on t'a rien fait!"s'emporta-t-elle.Je me retournais,comment osait-elle me critiquer?Elle qui ne connaissait rien a ma vie venait me juger?Mais pour qui elle se prends?!

"toi LA FERME!va rejoindre ton toutou"hurlais-je violament.Elle me regarda longuement avant de me flanquer une gifle,heureusement j'attrapais sa main avant qu'elle ne pércute ma joue."si tu pose une seule fois la main sur moi Granger,tu le regrettera,c'est comprit?"elle me regardais,effrayé."c'est COMPRIT?"répétais-je plus fort.Elle hocha la tete,résignée.

Je lachait mon emprise et continuait mon chemin.tout autour de nous les gens s'étaient regroupés et c'est a ce moment que je vit que notre dispute avait éclaté juste devant la porte de la grande salle.je me précipitait vers la salle de metamorphose,vide a cette heure ci.Quelques minutes plus tard les griffondors débarquèrent,aucun ne m'adressa la parole,Ron et Hermione me lançaient quelques regards haineux.

Le cours commença et je me retrouva seul a une table,éloigné de tous.Je me sentait beaucoup mieu comme ça sauf que parfois quelques élèves se retournaient vers moi,comme si j'allais les attaquer par derrière.Cette fois ci le thème du cours était comment ajouter des ailes a un simple petit crayon.ses ailes ne devaient pas etres seulement décoratives mais utiles.

Je n'atteind mon but qu'a la fin de l'heure,ça ne sembla pas satisfaire McGonnagall qui trouvais que les ailes étaient trois fois plus grandes que le crayon.C'est vrai qu'il était devenu incontrolable et qu'il volait un peu partout dans la pièce mais sinon à part ça c'est une réussite,n'est-ce pas?

Ce cours finit je me dirigeait,encore seul,vers les cachots ou avait lieu le pire de tout les cours du monde entiers.Voir Rogue et sa chevelure grasse me motivait autant que de partager ce cours avec les serpentards.Pour une fois j'arrivais assez tot,la salle n'était pas encore ouverte et seul quelques élèves de la maison adverse étaient présents.Zabini,appuyé contre le mur du couloir,me fixait.

"alors Potter ou sont passé la sang de bourbe et le pauvre?"siffla une voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'a Malfoy,mon pire enemi.Je me retournais,affrontant son regard glacial.S'il croit me faire peur,c'est raté."ah oui c'est vrai,tu les as largués tout a l'heure"Je n'essaie meme pas de me défendre,ces répliques sont vraiment stupides.

"félicitation tu a comprit que ces deux là étaient des boulets."il applaudit."ta façon de t'en débarasser était presceque digne d'un serpentard,presceque."raille-t-il.pff,ce qu'il peu m'énerver avec sa tronche de connard qui se prend pour le meilleur du monde alors que ce n'est qu'une petite merde.Une petite merde que je vais écraser.

"mais maintenant tu es tout seul.Pauvre petit balafré,abandonné de tous."son rire résonne dans mes oreille comme un horrible chant,un chant mortuaire."plus personne ne veux de toi,ni ta maison,ni aucune autre."ajoute-t-il.Je serre les poings,ce petits connard arrogant me nargue,il le fait exprés."je t'interdit de dire ça."grognais-je.

"ah oui et qu'esceque tu va faire Potty?'un de ces fameux rictus apparait sur son visage,il se fout de ma gueule et tout ces petits chiens rient.RRRRR..j'en peu plus.Et là,je me surprends moi même,au lieu de lui répondre comme j'en ai l'habitude je me contente de lui foutre un coup de poing dans sa gueule d'ange.

Surpris,il tombe a terre.Des "oh!"se font entendre du coté des serpentards,les griffondors arrivent a peine au coin du couloir.Malfoy se relève et passe une main sous son nez qui saigne par ma faute. "ça tu va me le payer"me menace-t-il.Je m'attends à ce qu'il appèle ces deux molosses mais il n'en fait rien,il préfére regler cette affaire seul à seul.

Pourquoi l'ais-je frappé?parcequ'il le mérritait..oui mais quand meme j'aurais pu me retenir comme je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'a maintenant mais là c'était trop..je n'en pouvait plus.Malfoy se jette sur moi comme un animal,nous tombons par terre.S'en suit un lot de coup de poing,de coup de pied,lancé l'un sur l'autre.Malheureusement Malfoy prit l'avange,plus fort il se retrouva au dessus de moi.

Il commença a frapper mon visage aussi fort qu'il le pouvait,je me défendait mais ne pouvait pas contrer tout les coups.Sous le choc mes lunnettes cédèrent,les verres éclatèrent sur ma peau.Malfoy leva son poing,le prochain coup sera fatal,s'il me frappe je n'en sortirais pas indèmme.Mais il s'arreta net,retenu par une tiers personne.Je cru que c'était Rogue mais c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Malfoy se retouna vers lui."Blaise,lache moi."'beugla-t-il.Je devait mon salut à Blaise Zabini,un serpentard."non,tu la suffisament amoché comme ça" rétorqua Zabini,d'une voix autoritaire.C'est la première fois qu'un serpentard se rebelle contre Malfoy,le "roi" de cette maison et surtout pour un griffondor..c'est incroyable.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis,à mon grand soulagement,la fouine obéhit.Il se releva,me lança un regard meurtrier puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.Pansy Parkinson se précipita vers lui,un mouchoir a la main pour nettoyer ses blessures."tu a de la chance,le balafré."mogréa-t-il en prenant violament le mouchoir que tenait Pansy.

Zabini me tendit la main,sans réfléchir j'acceptait,aprés tout il m'a sauvé la vie.Il m'aida a me relever. d'une main,j'essuyait le sang qui recouvrait ma figure,les coupeau de verres tombèrent imédiatement au sol.Les serpentards m'observaient avec une mine moqueuse tandis que les griffondors étaient horrifié,seul mon "sauveur" avait un visage impasible.

Zabini disparut avant que je puisse le remercier."la prochaine fois ,personne ne sera là pour te sauver"pesta Malfoy."la prochaine fois je n'en aurais pas besoin"dis-je du ton le plus menaçant que je pu.Et c'est ce moment que mon professeur préféré choisit pour intervenir."30 points en moin pour griffondor,Potter vous devriez savoir que menacer un élève est interdit"meme le dos tourné je le reconnaitrait entre milles."maintenant entrez,nous avons assez perdus de temps "ordonna Rogue.

Il nous laissa le passage,j'entrais et fut obligé de me mettre devant.Sans mes lunnettes,je ne pouvait pas voir plus loin d'un mètre.Rogue toisa la classe d'un regard mauvais qui s'arreta sur moi.Je cru déceller une pointe de surprise dans ses yeux,je ne devait pas etre beau a voir aprés cette bagarre mais peut etre était-ce juste mon imagination?,il m'avait surment regardé avec mépris,comme toujours et moi sans mes lunnettes je ne vois pas précisément..

Avec la chance que j'ai,c'est à dire nada,je me retrouvais avec Neville pour faire une potion trés trés délicate selon Rogue."je met deux ou trois pattes de grenouilles?"me demanda la catastrophe ambulante. "ne touche a rien,reste a l'écart"lui crachais-je.Il me regarda avec des yeux craintifs et recula sa chaise,quel crétin!Trés vite des larmes inondères ses joues et avant meme que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il pleurait.Rogue fronça les sourcils,un rictus mauvais sur le visage,il s'appretait a l'engueuler mais,pour une fois ,Neville fut le plus rapide.

"Harry Potter ne veux pas travailler avec moi!!"grincha-t-il.Franchement comme balance on ne peu pas faire mieu..Je baisse la tete,Rogue doit certainement me regarder avec cet air réjouit,comme toujours.Il trouve a chaque fois un prétexte bidon pour me retirer des points alors que ces crapules de protégés s'en sortent toujours indèmmes."maintenant vous importunez vos camarades,5 points en moins pour Griffondor."il fit signe à Londubat de s'assoir,le morveu le fit s'en attendre,séchant déja ses larmes.

"vous viendrez me voir a la fin du cours"ajouta-t-il d'une voix trainante.Si mes yeux pouvaient tuer,Rogue serait déja mort depuis longtemps,foudroyé sur place.RRrrrrr,je le détéste,je les détestes tous..pourquoi me laissent-ils pas tranquille?c'est tout ce que je leur demande,me foutre la paix!!!!

Blaise POV:

Deux hippopotames géants,ou devrais-je dire Crabbe et Goyle,me reveillèrent pour me demander ou était Darco.Ils semblaient avoir totalement oublié que celui ci était préfet et ne partageait donc pas le dortoir avec nous.Ils restaient plantés là,abasourdis,alors que je les traitais d'incapable pour m'avoir tiré de mon sommeil.Ils ne réagissaient ou ne comprenaient pas,je finit par leur indiquer ou était la chambre de leur "maitre".Cette seule information sembla les "interesser".

Une fois seul,je m'habillais,me lavais et descendais dans la grande salle,pleine à cette heure ci.Selon mon emploi du temps,je commence par défense contre les force du mal avec un ou une nouvelle prof,comme chaque anné,a croire qu'il y'a une malédiction sur ce poste.

Au moment on jallais boir mon jus de citrouille,un hurlement m'arreta."toi LA FERME!va rejoindre ton toutou"ça ne faisait aucun doute que cette voix,provenant du couloir,appartenait à saint Potter.Les élèves restaient pétrifiés,quelques curieux se risquèrent vers la porte.Je m'y faufilait disrètement,les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux,je passais donc innaperçu.

Potter et cette fille,miss je sais tout,s'affrontaient du regard.Elle allait le gifler mais il attrapa sa main à temps."si tu poses une seul fois la main sur moi,Granger,tu le regrettera,c'est comprit?"dit-il,une lueur de folie dans les yeux.la dénomé Granger ne répondais pas."COMPRIT?"répéta-t-il.Elle hocha la tete,il la lacha avant de partir en vitesse.

S'il n'avait pas sa fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair et ces énormes lunnettes j'aurais juré que ce n'était pas le meme gars avec qui j'avais parlé dans le Poudlard Epress.Mais celui là me plait,beaucoup plus que ce survivant.la nature reprend le dessus on dirait..

La nouvelle se répendue rapidement et quand j'arrivais dans la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal,Draco était déja au courant.Bien que son visage n'en laisse rien paraitre,il jubilais,j'en suis cetain : pour une fois qu'il trouve une faille,une vrai,à "saint Potter".Le nouveau prof de DCFM n'est toujours pas arrivé et pourtant nous sommes là depuis plus de 15 minutes.

Draco s'impatiente et fait signe au serpentard de le suivre,ils quittent la pièce.Je restes seul quelques minutes puis retourne à la salle commune.Elle est vide,je suppose que les autres sont allés se dorer au soleil.Alors je replonges dans mes réfléctions,l'art de mettre Potter a mes pieds..Je ne sais pas si ça va etre aussi facile que je le pensait,aprés tout il semble se "rebeller",mais ce sera trés divertissant..La vie est un défi,non?

Le cours suivant sur l'emploi du temps est potion,quel plaisir de voir notre directeur de maison humilier les griffondors..J'ai hate,je m'y rend un peu en avance,les cachots endroit froid,sec et à la fois humide,sombre....formidable!!Potter arrive,suivit de prés par Draco et ses deux gorilles.Potter est seul,il me jette un bref regard avant que Draco l'aborde.

"alors Potter,ou sont passé la sang de bourbe et le pauvre?" Potter se retourne ,visiblement en colère."ah oui,c'est vrai tu les a largué tout à l'heure"rajouta Draco.Potter ne dit rien,il se contente de le fixer."félicitation tu as compris que ces deux là étaient des boulets"continu Draco en applaudissant."ta façon de t'en débarrasser était presceque digne d'un serpentard.Presque"la jolie tactique de Draco, complimenter son adversaire en le comparent a son pire énemi,une véritable insulte..

La technique ne fait pourtant pas son effet sur "le survivant",il est toujours immobile à le fixer haineusement."mais maintenant tu es tout seul.pauvre petit balafré,abandonné de tous"ricane Draco.Il veux vraiment le faire craquer et je sens que ça ne va pas tarder,le tout est de savoir quelle sera sa réaction.."plus personne ne veux de toi,ni ta maison,ni aucune autre."Potter fulmine,il sert les poings.

"je t'interdit de dire ça"grogne-t-il.Ce jeu semble amuser Draco qui continu."ah oui et qu'esceque tu va faire Potty?"rétorque Draco.Et a la surprise générale,Potter le frappe en plein visage,un bon coup de poing sur le nez.j'en reviens pas,Potter s'est emporté comme jamais..

s'en suit un réglement de compte entre eu deux,des coup par ci,par là.Les Griffondors,qui viennent d'arriver, ne font rien pour aider leur vedette:bonjour la solidarité,ce n'est pas sencé etre la maison des courageux?Au bout de quelques minutes,Draco a l'aventage.Les serpentards l'aclament alors qu'il frappe violament le visage de Potter.

Les coups sont si fort que les lunnettes de Potter volent en éclat et que les verres se réfugient sur sa peau.Draco ne semble pas s'en rendre compte,pris dans sa fureur il s'apprètre a frapper encore son adversaire.Mais s'il frappe,les morceau de verres risquent de faire des dégats,de gros dégats..Il est hors de question que je drague un gars défiguré,hors de question!!!

En l'espace d'une seconde,je me retrouvais derrière Draco et retenait son bras.Enervé,il se retourna vers moi."Blaise,lache moi"ordonna-t-il.ses yeux lançaient des éclairs."non,tu la suffisament amoché comme ça."rétorquais-je.Il me regarda,je le regardais à mon tour.Nos yeux échangèrent des donnés que personne d'autre ne pouvaient lire:sa vengeance serait plus forte si je lui rendait son petit service,Potter serait a la fois détruit physiquement et moralement.

Draco se releva,Potter me regardais avec soulagement.Il devait surment se demander pourquoi j'avais fait ça,pour mieu te détruire mon chou.Je fit un effort considérable pour lui tendre la main,il l'a saissit sans aucune hesitation.Le choc,sans doute.je l'aidais a se relever et me fondit dans la foule avant meme qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit,il me devait la vie et ça il le savait..

Draco l'a bien arrangé,je le féliciterais plus tard,il a fait des progrés en matière de combats a main nu.Le visage de Potter est le meme exepté qu'il est couvert de sang,d'echymoses et que ces binocles ne cachent plus ses yeux émeuraudes.Il me plait déja.

Harry POV:

Je réussit a finir ma potion sans catastrophe et pour une fois elle est parfaite,je l'ai faite seul c'est pour ça.D'habitude je me coltine toujours Ron ou Hermione et les avoirs a coté de moi m'énérve et me déconcentre.Mais quand je suis seul,je me sens bien,capable de tout accomplir.Rogue essaie de trouver un défaut a ma potion mais il ne voit rien.Et comme Neville ne pas aidé,il s'en sert de pretexte pour me retirer des points.Quel salop ce mec et dire que je vais devoir rester avec lui a la fin du cours..

Le cours est finit,les élèves commencent à quitter la pièce.Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de rester une minute de plus dans ce cachot et surtout avec Rogue.Alors,pour la première fois de ma vie,je fuis.Je me faufile dans la masse d'élèves qui quittent le cachot,pourvu qu'il ne me voit pas.Mon voeu est exocé et j'arrive à la salle commune sans emcombre,je prends mes affaires pour l'aprés midi et mange dans la grande salle.

Qu'escequi m'a prit de faire ça!je suis un griffondoir,merde!,je devrais tout surmonter!J'ai affronté des mangemorts,Voldy et je ne suis meme pas capable d'aller voir mon prof de potion?!Je vais surment me chopper une retenue et passer la nuit à nettoyer ses chaudrons à main nu,je suis vraiment maudit!

Dumbledor et Rogue ne sont pas présent à la table des prof,ça n'envisage rien de bon.J'éspère que ça n'a rien a voir avec mes conneries...Hermione et Ron entrent dans la salle,main dans la main.Ils s'installent le plus loin possible de moi et ne me regardent meme pas une seule fois,ils ont enfin comprit que tout était finit.Je resoit les regards affligés des autres griffondors qui se tiennent aussi a l'écart.

Soudain,la voix de Dumbledore se fait entendre.Les discutions s'interrompent et tout les visages se tournent vers le directeur.Il regarde d'un air grave les élèves,derrière lui le prof de potion me fixe méchament.Je suis foutu!!

"depuis toujours la compétition entre les maisons existe,mais certains semblent oublier que nous ne sommes pas en guerre.La guerre c'est dehors,pas ici."son regard s'arrete sur notre table,j'ai l'impression qu'il s'adresse uniquement à moi,je l'ai déçut... "aujourd'hui l'animositée a laissée place a de la haine,les coups on remplacés les mots.Je refuse qu'une telle chose se reproduise dans cet établissement."

Tout le monde me regarde,ils savent tous qu'on parle de moi.Et meme s'ils ne sont pas au courant,les marques sur mon visage et les quelques griffures que j'ai laissés sur le visage de Malfoy,sont là pour le prouver."c'est pourquoi les dernières et avant dernière années devrons participer à un programme special toute l'année.vous devrez partager une chambre avec un élève de la maison adverse.Les poustouffle avec les serdaigle,les serpentards avec les griffondor.Les noms serons tirés au sort,les prefets en chef resterons avec leurs partenaires"

Des ralement se firent dans la pièce,Hermione se plaignit d'etre obligé de partager ses appartement avec Malfoy.Et moi j'eu peur un instant de tomber sur Goyle ou Crabbe,quelle horreur,mais qu'esceque j'ai déclanché!!!!!

"vous aurez plus de renseignement ce soir,à 19 heure.Jéspère que ce programme vous fera changer d'avis.Aprés tout nous ne sommes pas tous si différents."et sur ces "sages"paroles,il s'assit et mangea.

Draco POV

Moi et cette sang de bourbe toute l'année?comme si ça ne me suffisait pas de partager les appartements de préfets!!Je te maudit Potter tout ça est de ta faute,tu as toujours tout fait pour ruiner ma vie.Ce matin meme tu m'a fait perdre mon calme,pendans un instant j'ai agis comme un Weasley et non comme un Malfoy!!Blaise se retourne vers moi,un sourir carnassier sur les lèvres.

"arrange toi pour que Potter et moi soyons ensemble"chuchote-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.C'est vrai que ce serais beaucoup plus facile pour notre plan,trés astucieu meme.Blaise a toujours été quelqu'un de froid,calculateur et imprévisible.Je dois reconnaitre que parfois il m'éffrai,le fait de ne pas pouvoir le controler sans doute.

"et comment veux tu que je fasses ça?"grognais-je.c'est vrai,je ne suis pas devint aprés tout,qui peu deviner ce que ce fou de Dumbledore a préparé pour les tirrages? "oh,Draco,tu connaissait la magie noire avant meme de marcher,ne me dis pas qu'un Malfoy n'est pas capable de réaliser un petit tour aussi simple.."me lança-t-il d'un air de défis.

"ce sera fait."rétorquais-je amèrement,je ne désonorerais pas ma famille,ça c'est certain. Blaise,satisfait,replonge le nez dans son assiette.Il faut que je feuillette mes bouquins avant ce soir,je ne raterais pas..je ne dois pas rater.Ce plan est la meilleur idée que j'ai jamais eu, j'humilirais Potter une fois pour toute ,avec un peu de chance il se sentira si mal qu' il mettra fin a ses jours.


	3. Bien choisir ses amis

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. ;-).Voici donc la suite

Ouvre les yeux.

Chapitre 2:Bien choisir ses amis.

**Harry POV:**

"pas si vite Potter.."siffla une voix que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre,alors que je tentais de m'éclipser de la grande salle.Raté!Lentement,je me retournais vers mon prof de potion,le visage blème digne d'un mort.Contrairement à ce que j'attendais,il n'abordait pas son air réjouit et mesquin,il parut simplement énérvé et meme peut etre inquiet..?

Non,ma vue est encore brouillée a cause de ses foutus verres non présent,j'enrage!"vous n'etes pas resté tout à l'heure.."continu Rogue."avez vous une expliquation?"toujours sa voix froide mais beaucoup moin trainante que d'habitude."je.." n'avais pas envie de voir ta sale face de rat. "je.." n'allais pas perdre mon temps dans ce cachot stupide. "je..." n'ai meme pas a me justifier a un pauvre prof frustré et sadique dont le seul amusement est de retirer des points aux élèves innocents. "je.."ne dit rien,je reste la a balbuter comme un crétin.

"je vous attends demain à 5h30."lance Rogue avant de partir.Et moi qui n'ai rien dit,qui n'a meme pas essayé de me defendre,les seuls mots que j'ai prononcés étaient les répétitions de la première personne du singulier,un vrai gosse de maternel!

Je suis collé avec Rogue en plus et tot le matin!!HAAAA!!! mais qu'esceque j'ai encore fait!!Le cours de l'apré midi,soins des créatures magiques,passa avec une lenteur extreme.J'ai bien cru que j'allais mourrir d'ennui,ce n'est pas que le fait de voir Hagrid faire mumuse avec ses horrible bébétes n'est pas passionant mais..enfin..eu..j'aurais préféré etre ailleur.

En plus l'ambiance est a chier,avant je me plaignait de ma "renom" et de mes "groupies" mais alors la,c'est le contraire.Les remarques et murmures insultants derrière mon dos,les regards froids,les visages impassibles..c'est limite si on ne me jetterais pas toute sorte de truc inutile sur moi.Tout ça a cause d'une malheureuse petite altercation avec Malfoy et avec mes "amis"...comme quoi tout peu changer en une seule journée.

Enfin débarassé des cours,je me précipite vers le dortoir lorsqu'une main m'attrape."Les séléctions de Quidditch on lieu aprés demain à 15h00,tu sera là?"c'est le capitaine de notre équipe et il croit que je veux abandonner mon poste,mais il rêve!le Quiddich est la seule chose qui me fait oublier ce monde de dingue....ça et les romans à l'eau de rose. "bien sur que je serais là,je n'abandonnerais jamais mon poste"Il semble surpris par ma réponse mais esquisse un sourir avant de partir.

Une fois au dortoir,je me plonge dans un de ces foutus romans d'amour,aprés avoir vérifié qu'il n'yavait personne bien sur..J'ai commencé a lire ce genre de roman l'été dernier,une nuit ou je m'ennuyait comme un rat mort.J'avais trouvé par hasard un livre dont la couverture rouge coquelicot et le titre doré m'avait repoussé littéralement mais comme je n'avais rien d'autre a faire...j'y plongeait le nez.

Les histoires de coeurs racontés sont stupide,je le sais,et pourtant je continue a en lire encore et encore.La vieille bibliothèque de Pétunia est inépuissable!Et lorsque je les termines,j'en ai les larmes aux yeux pas parceque les personnages sont attachant ou la fin émouvante non..c'est simplement parceque je n'ai jamais vécue une histoire pareil,je n'ai jamais réelement connu l'amour au point de me sacrifier.

Je n'ai connu que Cho Chang et je crois ne m'en etre jamais remis,cette fille quelle pèste!Ma seule,unique et dernière expérience et je ne recommencerais pas de si tot alors autant se consoler dans ce monde iréel meme si ça me fait encore plus mal.

Je décolle de mon monde aux environs de 17h00 lorsque les crétins de griffondors reviennent dans le dortoir.En l'espace d'une seconde mon bouquin est caché,ni vu ni connu.Ron passe a coté de moi,se penche et attrape ses affaires.Tout ça le plus mécaniquement possible,il commence à préparer son sac,une éspéce de baluchon pour le changement de chambre de ce soir.Les autres Griffondors l'imitent tout en discutant joyeusement,moi je reste immobile,attendant qu'ils partent la plus loin possible.

Mon voeux est exocé environs une heure plus tard.Dés leurs départ je prépare moi aussi mon sac puis me replonge dans cette stupide histoire.Gonzalo s'est enfin rendu compte qu'il aimait Gloria,pff la fin est tellement prévisible,ils vont se retrouver a la dernière minute alors que tout espoir semblait perdu.Et je continu a lire ses aneries!!

19 heures,grande salle.Tout les élèves sont partis à part nous et les dernières années.Alors que Dumbledore lève les bras au ciel,pret a commencer sont discours,les yeux de tous les élèves se braquent sur moi puis sur lui.Tout est de ma faute,pas la peine de me le rappeler!Je n'ai plus d'amis,plus personne a qui parler,a qui me confier, je crois d'ailleur que je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu..

Les élèves sont appelés par ordre alphabétique,chacun pioche dans une boite portant le nom d'une maison adverse.Les poustoufles et les serdaigles,les Griffondors et les serpentards."Potter Harry" doucement,je me lève et marche vers l'éstrade.Les autres me fussillent du regard,priant surment pour que je tombe sur la pire personne qui soit.Draco,dont la bouche n'a pas cessé de remuer durant la nouvelle répartition,se tait précipitament.Je sent ses yeux de serptends sur moi et au moment ou je fourre ma main dans la boite,un sourir sournois se formais sur son visage.

"Zabini Blaise"lisais-je sur le bout de papier.Rassuré de ne pas etre tombé sur l'un des pires,je me rassit a ma table.La répartition continua,Pansy se retrouva avec Seamus,Goyle avec Ron...une fois notre nouveau "camarade"attribué,Dumbledore exigea le silence surtout au prés des dernières années qui s'impatientaient sur leurs sort.

"nous allons vous conduir dans vos nouveaux "appartements".vos cours se déroulerons normalement à l'exépté qu'il sera interdit de donner des heures de retenus le soirs,elle seront donc reportés au matin.."commença le directeur de sa voix chantonnante.Voila pourquoi je doit me lever à 5 heure du mat,RRRR..

"tout les soirs vous devrez pratiquer une activité avec votre camarade de chambre afin de mieu faire connaissance.Un carnet vous sera fournis pour noter les avencements dans vos relations,ce que vous pensez,ce qu'il se passe...vous le donnerez chaque lundi a votre directeur de maison qui vous endonnera un autre."il marqua une pose,peut etre pour que nous digerions tout ce qu'il venait de dire?!

"M.Rogue va vous conduir a vos appartements."dit-il d'une voix bien veillante.Le serpent au cheveux gras se leva alors que le vieil homme se rasseyait.Il se dirigera vers la porte et nous le suiviment trés rapidement.En silence il ouvrit une porte que nous n'avions jamais vus,juste a quelques pas de la grande salle.

Nous nous retrouvames dans un immense couloir donnant sur plusieurs portes.Sur chacune d'elle apparurent tout les noms tournoyants dans tout les sens puis seulement deux restèrent:les noms des "couples".La porte de Zabini et moi se trouvait au début du couloir,Rogue n'ajouta rien avant de partir,ah!peut etre un de ces horribles et fameux rictus sur le visage..

**Blaise POV:**

Je doit admettre que Draco s'est bien débrouillé sur ce coup là,lancer un sortilège de repousse gens durent le tirage au sort était astucieu!Meme Dumbledore n'y a vu que du feu.Il ouvre la bouche et commence a nous expliquer les règles fondamentales de la cohabitation,un coup d'oeil du coté de Potter me permet de voir qu'il s'ennui au moin autant que moi.

Nous sommes conduit dans nos quartiers par Rogue,aussi froid que d'habitude.Dés son départ,les élèves se préssipitent dans leurs chambres.Je cherche du regard la miènne,elle est au début du couloirs,tan mieu ça fait moin a marcher.Je pousse la porte,pressé de découvrir notre chambre.

Elle est composé de deux lits,seulement éloignés de quelques metres;deux tables de chevet,une armoire et une salle de bain/toilette.Le mobilier est assez rustique,en bois moldu je crois bien..Potter s'est déja installé sur un des lit et commence a sortir ses affaires.Il perd pas de temps ce gars!

"hey"dis-je pour lui faire remarquer ma présence.Potter se retourna vers moi,légérement ennuyé de devoir m'adresser la parole puis redéballe sa valise sans n'avoir rien ajouté.Il m'ignore ou quoi?"la politesse ne te ferais pas de mal."crachais-je en fixant sa nuque.Les habitudes serpentariènnes reprènent le dessus,je n'y peu rien.

Je semble avoir touché un point sensible car Monsieur daigne s'arreter pour me regarder et enfin m'adresser la parole."ne crois pas que je te doive quelque chose.Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider"rétorqua-t-il sur la défensive..Mais pour qui il me prends la??"quelle gratitude"mogréais-je.Il me fixa un instant,ses yeux remplit de déséspoir et de rage.

"Merci est la seule chose que tu obtiendra de moi."dit-il plus lentement.Je lui tournais le dos et déballait moi aussi mes affaires,Potter me regarda a son tour."et si on enterrais la hache de guerre."dis-je brusquement.Face à face,chacun sur notre lit,nous semblions nous affronter en silence.

"pourquoi tu ferais ça?"dit-il aprés quelques minutes de silence.Tu es difficil a convaincre mon chou,beaucoup trop méfiant..

"pourquoi pas?!"m'exclamais-je d'une voix provocante.Il fronça les sourcils."parceque tu es un serpentard..." je souris amèrement."Et tout les serpentards sont pareil?"lui coupais-je la parole.

**Harry POV:**

Blaise Zabini,il a fallut que ce soit lui.Un hasard sans doute.nos seuls échanges me rendaient mal à l'aise et a la fois si bien,j'avais l'impresion de parler a une personne qui me comprend,enfin.Mais il est si compliqué,si ambigu."Et toi Harry,tu es comme les autres Griffondors?"me surprends-t-il.C'est vrai que j'ai généralisé les Serpentard,que je l'ai embarqué dans le lot mais c'est a juste titre.

Pourquoi viens-t-il me voir maintenant Alors qu'il avait 5 années pour me parler?

"pourquoi maintenant?"laissais-je échapper.Son sourir s'élargit."tu es plus facile à approcher seul."dit-il de sa voix suave et accentuant sur le mot seul,Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu ou non mais j'en eu des frisson.Peut etre était-ce parcequ'il semble si sincère..pour un Serpentard.Il est vrai que j'ai toujours été accompagné de Hermione,de Ron ou alors d'un Griffondor quelquonque.Je n'ai jamais été confronté a une solitude extreme,du moin à Poudlard.

Zabini se lève,attrape un sac et se dirige vers la porte.Avant de partir il lança:"je vais fumer dehors,a plus tard."Et il disparait avant que je puisse répondre.Trés vite,je réagit et profitte de cette absence pour écrire à Pipa,j'ai tellement de chose à lui raconter.J'attrape un parchemin,ma plume et commence a rédiger.

" _ Pipa_

_La rentrée a été horrible,je suppose qu'elle a du l'etre pour toi aussi.J'ai apprit que les amis,tu sais ceux dont je t'ai parlés,m'avaient bel et bien lachement abandonné pour filer le parfait amour.Tu avais raison,il ne faut compter que sur sois meme.Les amis finissent toujours par te trahir un jour ou l'autre.J'ai rompu le lien,assez durement et me suis donc mis les Griffondors à dos et meme toutes les autres maisons,quel plaie!De plus,je me suis batu avec Malfoy,ai cassée mes lunettes,me suis récolté une retenue et ai provoqué un changement de chambre!Seul Lumière au tableau,ce Blaise Zabini qui partage ma nouvelle chambre et qui me propose son amitiée.Le problème:c'est un sérpentard et j'ignore s'il a un bon fond,il me parait tout de meme sympa,le premier Serpentard qui se sert d'objet Moldu!!Excuse moi,je suis vraiment égoiste,j'ai totalement oublié de te demander comment tu allais!Il faut absolument que tu me raconte tout toi aussi._

_Bisous,ton Harry._ "

Satisfait,je donnait la lettre a Hedwige qui alla la porter a sa destinataire.ça lui ferais une sacré trote jusqu'a Privet Drive mais ça en valait la peine et puis a force,il prendrait l'habitude.Je rengeais toutes mes affaires et m'assis sur mon lit,l'ennui me gagnant.ça devait faire plus d'une heure que Zabini était partit et déja je me sentait seul,je ne dois pas etre fait pour la solitude aprés tout,je ne suis pas si fort que je le pensais...

Deux carnet étaient posés sur la comode,j'en saisit un,il fallait bien que je le commence un jour puisqu'il faudrait les rendre.Je l'ouvrit et inscrit mon nom sur la première page.Une feuille tomba a mes pieds,curieux je l'attrapais.C'était un questionaire,encore une idée farfelue de Dumbledore.Que des questions stupides à poser a son camarade de chambre,génial..

Aprés avoir parcouru cette fiche,je me couche dans mon nouveau lit et éteind la lumière.Je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil mais je crois que c'est la seule façon d'éviter de parler à Zabini ou meme de répondre a se questionnaire.Je sais que ce sera reporté à la soirée prochaine,que ça ne sert a rien de fuire comme ça,je ne peu pourtant m'empecher d'avoir cet instinct d'autodéfense.

Le reveil frappeur,offert par les jumeaux Wesleay,me tire de me mon sommeil à 4h30 du mat..Ce fut une torture de ce lever et je me jurais de faire payer Rogue pour cette putain de retenue.Les yeux encore flous,j'attrapais mes vétements posé sur la commode,prenait une bonne douche glacé et m'habillais.Tout ça en essayant détre le plus silencieu possible pour ne pas reveiller mon "camarade".

En sortant de la chambre je bute contre quelque chose et manque de tomber a terre,quelle merveilleurse journée en perspective.J'allume la lumière du couloir principale et me penche sur la chose qui a fallit provoquer un séjour a l'infirmerie.C'est un petit paquet enveloppé de tissu rouge et d'un ruban doré, j'attrape le petit mot accroché.

"_C'est un cadeau désinteressé,tu ne me devra rien._

_ Un ami."_

Zabini,ça ne pouvait qu'etre lui.J'ouvrit le paquet et découvrit ce fameu "cadeau":des lentilles de contact. Pratique..Je les mits sans hesiter,aprés tout je n'avait rien a perdre,non?En un éclair ma vue se brouilla et disparut.Entouré des ténébres,je ne voyait plus rien.Aveugle,ce batard m'avait rendu aveugle!!!

Mais avant que je puisse maudire ce Serpentard,ma vue revenu instentanément et meilleur qu'avant. Cet éblouissement n'était que temporaire.Rasuré,je me traitais de mauvaise langue avant d'aller rejoindre mon horrible prof de potion dans les cachots.

**Severus POV:**

Les pieds trainant,un soupire avant d'entrer dans ma salle,Potter arrivait.5h01,1 minute de retard.Je m'empressait de lui faire remarquer,lui, il se contenta de me regarder en haussant les épaules.C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble a son père autant physiquement que mentalement.J'avais éspéré un instant qu'il soit différent,je lui avait accordé une chance cette année mais il m'a prouvé son incapacité.Oui,il a fuit,me manquant de respet comme son père..

Pourtant j'aime penser qu'il est différent,qu'il n'est pas James,qu'il ne commetra pas les meme erreurs. Mais tout ce qu'il fait m'exaspère,que ce soit son regard,sa façon de parler,de marcher..A travers lui je vois James. "preparez moi une potion nettoit tout "gromelais-je.

Les yeux a moitié en dormis,il ne protesta pas et se mit au travail.Je le regardais faire,remarquant qu'il était réelement doué en potion.Il avait toujours obtenu des notes médiocres mais hier,ça avait été une révélation.Seul,il était plus doué que jamais.

Son comportement avait changé cette année,d'abord il quittait ses amis,se battait et fuyait devant une convocation.Rien de bien Griffondor,tout le contraire meme.Je crois qu'il est surmené,mais que puis-je y faire?Nous nous sommes toujours hai,je n'arriverais jamais à lui dire "si tu as un problème,tu peu toujours m'en parler,je serais a ton écoute.".Non,ce n'est pas mon genre..

Potter se racle la gorge pour signaler sa présence."j'ai finit."Je lève la tete des copies que je suis censé corriger alors que mes pensés se dirigent sur ce garçon,en face de moi. "qu'esceque vous attendez Potter?un susucre?" Au lieu de l'aider,je l'enfonce encore plus.Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je réagit ainsi. "servez vous en pour nettoyer les chaudrons." Peut etre pour cacher à tous que mes sentiments envers James n'étaient pas hostiles,bien loin de là d'ailleur.

Potter me regarde,une lueur de dégout et de rage dans les yeux,avant d'executer mes ordres.Je fait mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ce regard,agraver les choses ne servirait a rien,je détruit déja ce garçon chaque jour un peu plus.Et tout ça a cause d'un griffondor qui ne m'a jamais aimé alors que j'aurais vendu mon ame pour lui.

**Blaise POV:**

Malgrés tout ses efforts de "discrétion"Potter me reveilla à l'aurore.J'attendais son départ pour allumer la lumière et me preparer.J'avais encore passé une soirée merdique avec Pansy la cochone. Elle était venue me chercher alors que je fumait une clope,faisant une lourde allusion au sexe à chaque fois que j'avalais une bouffé.

Finalement je la laissait me sucer dans un coin sombre,puisqu'elle en avait tellement envie,pourquoi l'en priver?Par la suite,je déposait un cadeau devant la porte,histoire de "séduire" ma proie et puis,les lentilles lui iraient beaucoup mieu que les lunettes.Je m'assit sur le lit et,par ennui ou curiosité malsaine,j'entrepris de regarder un peu les affaires de notre chère survivant.

Des vétements Moldus trois fois trop grand pour lui,des affaires de cours,un vieil album photo remplit de petites images de ses parents et de Granger et Weasley.Si émouvant...Mais le plus drole de tous,c'est ce bouquin caché sous ses couvertures,un roman d'amour Moldu..

Harry Potter,le garçon qui a survécu,se nourrit de romans d'amour et de passion ?C'est si drole.. "Gloria l'avait toujours aimé,depuis leur première rencontre,au jardin d'enfant.Elle n'avait cessé de voir défiler ses conquètes en éspérent,un jour,en faire partie alors qu'il la conciderait comme une soeur..." Comment peut-il lire de telles conneries?

Pittoyable..Et si prévisible.C'est vrai,Potter est un gars frustré!

La journée passa avec lenteur extrème,j'eu meme le temps de planifier ma soirée avec Potter.Je le retrouvais aprés le repas dans la chambre,il lisait le stupide questionnaire,encore une invention du vieu fou!

"hey."dis-je.Potter se retourna,un sourir timide sur les lèvres."hey"répondit-il sur le meme ton enjoué.Je m'assit sur le bord de son lit,il ne bougea pas de sa position allongé mais ne s'empecha pas de me regarder d'un air inquisiteur.Un instant il me parut une proie appétissante mais rapidement je me ravissait.C'est Harry Potter,pas n'importe qui..."alors.."susurais-je,brissant le silence instauré.

"j'ai bien réfléchit et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais vraiment été stupide.."dit le Survivant d'une traite."tu as été sympa avec moi,ce serais dommage de décliner cette offre..."Il sourit faiblement. "je ne veux pas qu'il arrive la meme chose qu'avec Malfoy"Sa voix semblais lointaine.

Je lui tendais la main alors qu'il se relevait. "amis?"proposais-je d'une voix la plus innocente que je pouvait.Il la serra en répétant ce simple mot destructeur "ami."Je l'ai berné,ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps...Bientot Harry,je verrais sur ton visage des larmes de souffances,bientot..

**Harry POV:**

Le monstre me lacha juste avant le déjeuner,j'avais a peine le temps de prendre mes affaire dans la chambre et de rejoindre la grande salle.Je m'installais a la table des griffondors sous les yeux meurtrier des autres,a voir leur tete d'enterrement ils sont du passer une salle soirée avec leur "camarade".Moi ça va,je m'en suis pas si mal sorti.

Un hibou atteri sur ma table et m'apporte une lettre de Pipa.Je l'attrape sans ménagement,mange un bout de croissant et quitte la table,lettre en main.Mes ex amis me regardent intrigués,se demandant sans doute qui pouvait m'écrire.Je me dirige vers ma salle de cour et m'assoit a quelques pas de la porte.

" _ Mon doux Harry._

_Je suis heureuse de recevoir enfin de tes nouvelles.Je suis désolé que ma "prédiction" ce soit révélé juste pour tes amis..mais peut etre que ce garçon,ce Blaise,va t'ouvrire les yeux sur un nouvel horizon?N'esite pas à lui faire confiance,crois moi,ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une personne te tends la main!! Quand a moi j'ai aussi rencontré une personne étrange,quel coincidence n'est-ce pas?C'est un garçon de ma classe,il s'appelle Michael Kosky.J'ai eu peur un instant mais j'ai finalement accepté cette amitiée.J'éspére que ça ne nous causera pas tord,pour l'instant ça semble arriver au bon moment....Nous sortir de notre solitude envahissante._

_ Je t'embrasse bien fort._

_ Pipa. _"

Cette lettre m'accompagna toute cette journée,un petit espoir au fond de mon coeur venait de naitre. Pipa avait toujours eu raison,il fallait que j'accepte l'amitié de Zabini meme si ça me semblait un peu suspect.

Et le soir,lorsqu'il me tendait sa main,comme l'avait fait jadis Draco Malfoy,je la saissisais.

===============================================================

Je reconnais qu'Harry est un peu "faible" dans ce chapitre mais c'est une phase qu'est obligé de passer ce personnage.Ne vous inquiétez pas,Harry sera tour à tour victime et bourreau...


	4. une question de confiance

Ouvre les yeux.

**Chapitre 3 :Une question de confiance**

**Harry POV**

Encore une fois,j'avais réussit à repousser ce questionnaire,pretextant qu'il était stupide.c'est vrai mais..je doute que ce soit l'unique raison qui m'empèche d'y répondre.Zab..Blaise me regarde,un sourrir au lèvres.cela fait seulement quelques minutes que nous avons conclu ce pacte d'amitié et déja nous nous appelons par nos prénoms.

"on devrais peut etre dormir..."blaise réprima un fou rire avant de dire:"tu es fou,il n'est meme pas 9h00"Le regard vide,je l'observait se pencher sur la comode,attraper son carnet et sortir une feuille blanche que je devinait etre le questionnaire. "tu n'a peu etre pas envie d'y réponde.." il rit "moi si."

Je n'ai meme pas le temps de réagir qu'il commence un monologue des plus..étrange et,si je peu me permettre,comique?Il pose des questions auquelles il réponds..Et ces chères réponses s'inscrivent sur mon questionnaire,un sort de Dumbledore sans doute.

"...13.si tu étais une fleur?: ..Une de ces fleurs fanées que tu trouves dans les poubelles du cimetières." Ces réponses sont à la hauteur des questions,trés instructif..Dans un sens j'envie son insoutiance,moi je serais incapable de ma lacher ainsi...D'accorder aussi facilement ma confiance. "..15:si tu étais un animal : un cafard" On a si souvent brisé mon coeur,abusé de ma confiance que je doute de tous le monde..j'ai si peur d'etre trahit encore une foi.

Blaise m'apparait comme une lumière au bout du tunnel,j'éspère qu'il pourra me sortir de ce gouffre de déséspoire.Lorsque je le regarde,je vois ce garçon que j'aurais pu etre:indépendant,malicieu et réspirant un joie de vivre sans limite...Il me semble si proche et si différent de moi...

J'aimerais tan lui dire ce que je pense,répondre a ces foutus questions..Je ne le fais pas,par crainte qu'il découvre celui que je suis réelement,celui qui a fait fuire les seuls amis que j'avais..Ce coté sombre qui en effrai plus d'un.. "Q17: nombre de fois ou tu te regarde dans la glace?:trop.." Et je me détéstes encore plus pour ne pas etre a la hauteur,pour ne pas avoir le courage d'attraper cette main tendue..Je suis vraiment nul.

Plus ces réponses apparaissent sur le papier,plus j'ai envie de quitter cet atmosphère étouffant.Il me dévoile sa vie alors que je refuse tout accés a mon coeur.

Aprés une bonne nuit de sommeil et une mini discution avec Blaise,j'allais à la grande salle,le coeur leger.Mon nouvel ami s'assit à sa table,me jettant quelques regards à la dérobé.sympathique ce gars,vraiment sympatique..Je me demande bien pourquoi il est a serpentard.

Le cours de défense contre les forces du mal aurait du commencer il y'a plus de 15 minutes.je ne m'attends pas a voir arriver le ou la prof,blaise m'a prévenu qu'il ne s'est pas présenté a tout ces cours.. Peut etre n'ont ils pas trouver de remplacents?ils auraient pu prévenir quand meme!!

Les élèves s'impatientent,quelques uns partent déja.Moi,c'est l'effet inverse:cette absence me donne envore plus envi de rester.J'écoute cet élan de foli et m'installe,seul,dans la classe.Plus les minutes passent,plus les élèvent attendant devant la porte diminuent.Je restai assis pratiquement toute l'heure ou nous aurions du avoir cour,aprés tout je n'avais rien à perdre,personne ne m'attendait moi..

C'est a cet instant qu'elle apparue,si belle,si iréele..jamais je n'aurais imaginé voir si belle créature.Elle était assez jeune,moin de 20 ans il me semble,de longs cheveux bleu,des yeux couleurs soleil et des oreilles pointus indiquant sa nature élfique.Vétue d'une longue robe blanche,elle ressemblait étrangement à un ange.Je me surpris à la trouver magnifique,à la désirer même...

"félicitation Harry Potter,tu es le seul a etre resté aussi longtemps.."lança-t-elle d'une voix taquine. "vas,tu peu partir maintenant."Je restais quelques minutes immobile avant de me rendre compte que fixer une personne de cette façon n'étais pas polis,il ne me restait qu'une seule solution: obeir à ma nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal....

La fin de la journée,qui avait pourtant si bien commencé,se révéla etre un cauchemard.Une véritable déscente aux enfer,et moi qui commençais à peine à m'acclimater à cette vie de boulversement,raté! les Griffondors ne sont pas censés etre loyaux? A croire que les temps on changés et que je n'ai peut etre pas atterit dans la bonne maison.

Comme prévu,j'allais au terrain de Quidditch à 16h00...La plus part de mes "équipiers" étaient présents et la séléction avait déja commencé.Je rejoignais les autres sur les gradins,avec une heure de retard et alors?Ron me lançait des regards assassins mais il proposa tout de meme,à la fin des séléctions,une petite partie.Histoire de voir notre niveau?!D'ailleur qu'escequ'il fait là Ron?ah oui,j'oubliais qu'il vient seulement d'etre promu poursuiveur à la place de Katie Bell.

"je n'ai pas mon balai"réalisais-je stupidement..Et je n'avais aucune envie d'aller le chercher,une trop grande perte de temps.ça m'apprendra d'aller lire dans le parc au lieu de préparer mes affaires... "y'en a dans le vestiaire."cracha Ron tout en évitant mon regard.Sans protester,j'allais me servir et retournais sur le terrain.

C'était vraiment un balais de base,le plus simple possible mais bon,c'est seulement pour aujourd'hui.J'enfourche mon balais et jette un coup d'oeil vers les gradins,quelques élèves sont présents..Et je devine aisement que le gars se cachant derrière un nuage de fumé ne peu etre que Blaise Zabini.La partie pu commencer mais à peine m'élevais-je en hauteur que je perdais le controle de mon balais.

Comme possedé,comme fou, mon balais m'échappais.J'essayait de le retenir,de ne pas chuter..ça ne fit qu'empirer et cela sembla amuser mes partenaires.Ils étaient tous a terre lorsque je m'écrasais prescque, stoppé a quelques mètres du sol seulement.

Je sautais du balais et releva la tete afin d'affronter mes sois disant coéquipiers.Ils m'observaient,la mine déconfite,je savais trés bien que ce n'étais que comédie. "ça vous amuse,hein?"m'écriais-je en passant une main dans mes cheveux ébourrifés.

Ils me regardaient toujours,interdit,un faux air innocent sur leur visages. Je ne suis pas dupe,je sais trés que ce sont eux les responsables..Les Griffondors sont aussi pourrit que les serpentars en temps de guerre... Et je représente une menace pour leur maison,oui,le grand harry potter n'est plus aussi docile qu'avant....Il en a marre de tout ces putain de mensonges!!!!

"ça vous a pas suffit de me faire du mal?vous voulez me ridiculiser en plus?!"m'énérvais-je,incontrolable. Et ces crétins ne disaient toujours rien,meme pas capable de reconnaitre la vérité. "pas la peine de me regarder comme ça,je sais que c'est vous les résponsables." cet aveu sembla les boulverser,ils pensaient peut etre que je ne les pérceraient pas à jour.

"mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte harry..."commença le capitaine de notre chère équipe avant que Ron le coupe. "laisse le.."puis le Weasley m'adressa la parole,s'éfforçant de paraitre le plus dure possible "ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu ne sais plus monter un balais..tu devrais retourner en première année, tu apprendrais pas mal de choses."Je grognais,comment Ron osait-il me dire une chose pareille?

Et aprés ça il veut savoir le problème que j'ai?Il veux que je me confie à lui alors qu'il m'humilie en publique ? Quelle belle conseption de l'amitiée!!!

En l'espace d'une seconde,je me retrouvais devant Ron,serrant sa cravate au point de l'étouffer.Nos visages à quelques centimètres à peine me permettais de sentir son souffle chaud et sa peur.Oui,il était terrorisé,son corp frémissait à l'idée que je pourrais achever sa vie d'un seul geste.Mais je ne le ferais pas,je ne suis pas un meurtirer et faire ça devant tout ce monde n'est pas interressant.

Je veux juste lui faire peur,leur faire peur..

"on va voir comment vous vous débrouillez sans moi,puisque je suis si nul."dis-je calmement.Je lachais mon ex-meilleur ami et levait les bras en criant,à l'adresse des griffondors et des quelques spectateurs : "je quitte l'équipe". Personne ne me retint,un silence de mort s'étaient abattut sur le terrain quand je le quittait. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient,je perdais une de mes raisons de survivre,un de mes échapatoir préféré.

Je ne tiendrais pas le coup longtemps,peut etre faut il que je disparaisse du monde sorcier,que je quitte Poudlard.. Que je les laisse affronter seul le mage noir. Ils se débrouillerons bien sans moi puisque je suis si inutile,je ne compte que pour une personne Pipa..Elle a besoin de moi,Elle m'aime et m'accèpte comme je suis..

**Blaise POV**

J'attendrais que ce soit le moment venu,que la souffrance ai souillé son corps d'ange, que la haine et l'amour aient envahit son coeur..j'attendrais pour te reveiler ma vraie nature et quand je verrais la rage dans tes yeux , tu m'apparaitra plus beau que jamais..

Répondre à ce questionnaire s'avéra plus facile que je ne le croyait,meme si je me posais les questions moi meme cela sucita l'interest du "survivant". Il semblait meme trouver ça comique,tant mieu si le reflet de mon ame le fait rire,le reveil sera emplement difficile.

Il a beau me lancer des sourirs,me regarder gentilement,je sais qu'il ne me fait pas confiance..Non,je n'ai pas gagné l'entière amitiée d'Harry Potter.Je dois encore faire mes preuves,je le sent.

C'est Harry qui me reveille ce matin et je l'en remercie franchement.Meme si arriver en retard ne me gène pas,ne pas manger m'aurait manqué.Nous rejoignons la grande salle ensemble mais nous séparons pour déjeuner.Pansy Parkinson,le visage blème,ne cessait de m'observer.Je voyait bien qu'elle voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'osait pas.Je la comprend aprés tout,je ne suis avec elle que pour la baise et rien d'autre,je n'ai pas besoin de confident.

Divination,quel cours passionant.. Et dire que Potter doit s'etre rendormit a cette heure ci,il avait défense contre les forces du mal et,à ma connaissance,le prof n'est toujours pas arrivé..Poudlard n'est pas si bien organisé que ça. "les feuilles de thé reflétent votre avenir.." pff,qu'escequ'on entends pas de nos jours,c'est pittoyable.

Et voila que la vieille se lance dans un discours enflamé sur ces foutus feuilles.Je ne vois pas ce que du liquide brumeu et quelques petites tiges flottentes peuvent nous apprendre sur notre avenir! mais notre trés chère prof n'est pas de mon avis,elle se penche sur chacun de nos verre et s'extasie en voyant le mien.Elle s'empare du récipiant,les yeux pétillant..ouh la,c'est mauvais signe,je vais avoir le droit a une de ces fameuses foireuses prédictions.

"la malay.."Elle me regarde puis replonge son attention sur le thé. " c'est un symbole trés interessant mais si obscure.." tant qu'elle ne me prédit pas ma mort,ça me va,quoi que je n'en ai rien a faire puisque ces dires ne se réalisent jamais.Tout les élèves me regardent,impatients de connaitre le verdict.

La vieille semble en pleine trance et d'une voix trouble dit : " tu connaitra l'amour..." je souris,c'est vraiment n'importe quoi,ça se voit qu'elle ne me connait pas. "mais tu détruira cet etre pure.. une violante passion,voila ce que tu aimes.."puis,elle s'arrete,pose le verre a terre et continue son cours,comme si rien ne s'était passé.Quelques serpentards sifflent à sa remarque,j'ai meme le droit à un clins d'oeil.

"alors ta matinée?"demandais-je à Harry,une fois seul dans les couloirs,à l'heure du déjeuner.il sourit. " pas exeptionnel...à part la rencontre de notre nouvelle prof." tien tien,elle était venue? "elle s'appelle comment?" d'une voix réveuse harry me répondit qu'il avait totalement oublié de lui demander son nom,tout ça est trés suspect mais je ne m'attardais pas sur le sujet. "j'vais manger,à plus tard."m'éclipsais-je.

Pansy ne toucha pas a son assiète,n'arretant pas de me fixer alors que la table des serpentards était pratiquement vide. "pansy,arrète de me regarder comme ça ou je vais finir par croire que je suis un revenant." craquais-je. c'est vraiment insuportable d'etre observé comme ça,surtout avec un regard de chien battu.Elle déglutit difficilement."j'ai quelque chose d'important a t'annoncer." j'avalais une bouchée de pain. "vas y,je t'écoute." elle semblais vraient contrariée. "pas ici."

On s'était donné rendez vous a quelques pas du terrain de quidditch,à 15h00,juste aprés notre dernier cour de la journée.Je m'étais assis sur l'herbe,prés a allumer une clope lorsqu'elle arriva.L'expression qu'elle abordait était indéchiffrable,cela devait etre suffisament grave pour qu'elle veuille me parler en tete à tete.Rien à voir avec ces petits caprices ou engueulades qu'elle se genait pas de faire en publique.

Elle s'assit a mes coté,le visage crispé.Je n'allumais pas ma clope,trop occupé par cette nouvelle qui semblait si importante. "blaise,je suis ensceinte."le dernier mot mourrut dans sa gorge comme dans ces fameux film moldus dit dramatique.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi,une expression de detresse tandis que j'éclatais de rire. "tu plaisante?"dis-je quelques minutes aprés avoir repris mon souffle.apparament non,son regarde se faisait de plus en plus déséspéré et moi,je me relevais.Finit les rires et les explications,place a la raison.

"tu sais ce qui te reste a faire."Je lui tournais le dos mais Pansy m'agrippa par le bras,m'obligeant à me retourner. "non..Blaise,je pense le garder." Merde mais ou est passé la Pansy que je connaissait?Celle qui aime baiser et se saouler toute la nuit?Celle qui fuit les résponsabilité comme la pèste! "si tu le garde nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble...Et compte pas sur moi pour reconnaitre le morveu."lui crachais-je en me retirant de son étreinte.

"Blaise c'est ton gosse quand meme!"Elle m'énérvais sérieusement,j'en ai jamais voulu moi d'un gosse.Je me retournais une dernière fois,le visage haineu et les yeux pérçants. "putain Pansy,j'ai 16 ans et j'ai pas envie de pourrir ma vie pour une mérdeuse comme toi.Si tu veux le garder,c'est ton problème mais ne me méle pas à ça,ok?" en larme,elle aquiessa et je la quittait pour de bon.

C'est ainsi que j'apprit que les séléctions de Quidditch des griffondor avait lieu aujourd'hui.Je m'installait derrière les gradin,une clope au bec et mes pensés rivé sur Potter.il arriva en retard,calme comme toujours et enfourcha son balais pour l'entrainement.Une idée germa dans ma tete,voila une occasion de l'éloigner de son anciènne vie..Le quidditch est un sport d'équipe,tot ou tard il finira par renouer les liens avec ceux de sa maison mais si j'y met mon grain de sel..

Une petite formule de bougeote de mon invention fut efficace.Il perdit le controle de son balais et s'énérva contre..ses partenaire griffondors les tenant comme responsable.Magnifique,un coup de maitre!

**Harry POV**

Heureusement la chambre est vide,j'ai envie de tout casser autour de moi,de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose,et vite!j'attrape un parchemin et commence à rédiger une letrre à pipa,retraçant toute ma journée,j'ai vraiment besoin de me confier,de vider toute cette rage qui m'habite.

Une fois fini,j'envoie Hedwige lui donner.Je sais qu'elle ne la lira pas avant ce soir mais ça me soulage tellement.Je suis si énérvé,si frustré que si je ne me retenait pas ,j'en pleurerais. la nouvelle va faire le tour de Poudlard et je vais encore etre la risé de toute l'école.Ils sont tous contre moi,à comploter, qui ne me prouve pas que Blaise est dans la conspiration,aprés tout il est a sérpentard et si les griffondors me font du mal alors pourquoi pas lui aussi?!

Une seule façon d'en etre sur,fouiller ses affaires.Quelques robes de sorciers dans le placards et des vétements de moldus de marque dans sa valise.des bouquins de cours,un camescope moldus et quelques cassettes vidéos allant avec.étrange,Blaise à l'air d'adorer les inventions moldus.Une boite en bois d'exellente qualité et imposible de l'ouvrire,comme si elle était cellé par un sort.Je me demande ce qu'il y'a dedans,surment quelque chose d'important pour en bloquer l'accé.

je m'aprète a regarder l'une des cassettes enregistré nomé "59"mais m'arrete avant d'avoir mit play.Je suis Harry Potter quand meme,ça ne me ressemble pas de fouiller dans les affaires de mes prétendus amis pour vérifier leur autanticité!je ne suis pas tombé si bas,du moin,pas encore...

Je m'étalle alors sur mon lit et m'emitouffle sous la couette.Au chaud je me sens si bien,le sommeil me tend déja ses bras.Oui,dormir pour oublier..Me réfugier dans mes rêves pour ne pas voir que je vie une existence de merde..sans interest pour quiquonque.Mais voila,je ne suis pas comme tout le monde et je ne peux donc pas lézarder toute la journée,non,je ne peu pas vivre éternellement dans mes rêves,tot ou tard la vraie vie me rattrape,ma cicatrice me fait horriblement mal et me rappelle pourquoi je suis encore en vie.

Pour détruire Voldemort.

Meme si jel'ai pratiquement vaincu l'année dernière,il est encore vivant.Faible mais en vie et ses horribles mangemorts sont encore plus nombreux et encore plus suicidaire a embrasser sa cause. Le monde sorcier n'est plus en sureté,les attaques répétitives et violantes des partisant du mage noir ménerons bientot a une guerre..sanglante.Amoin que je tue le Lord avant mais en aurais-je la force et l'occasion? Poudlard me retient entre ses murs,je sais que je suis en sécurité mais j'aimerais tant etre plus libre de mes mouvements...

J'ai des devoirs à faire et aucune enie de bouger.Allez,motiver motiver...Pff..si je pouvait dormir l'étérnité.Lorsque j'ai finit mes devoirs il est tard,je sort un peu dehors pour prendre l'air et réalise que je n'ai pas faim.Tant pis,pas de diner ce soir.Et puis ça m'évitera au moin de me faire ridiculiser dans la grande salle,je n'ai aucune envie de voir tout ces tricheurs..

Mes pas me mènent prés du lac,mes joues sont humides,ma vue brouillée..Je m'apperçoit enfin que l'eau tombant sur mon visage n'est pas la pluie mais mes larmes..Je pleure? Je ne m'en était pas apperçu,tout ces souvenirs on provoqué en moi une part de nostalgie.Ais-je réelement été heureux un jour? qu'ais-je fait pour en arriver la? je l'ignore..Si seulement je savais!!

Je me calme avant que mes sanglots deviènne bruyant.Je suis déja assez mal comme ça,si je me met à me morfondre je ne sortirais jamais de se gouffre.Il faut oublier le passé,se faucaliser sur l'avenir.oui,une nouvelle vie se trace devant moi,une belle et heureuse vie.

"alors le balafré,on se cache pour mourrir?"oh non,pas maintenant.Inutile de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Malfoy et sa bande."on a trop peur de se faire frapper ou est-ce la honte de s'étre fait virer de l'équipe de Quidditch?" Il va encore trop loin mais je ne vais pas me laisser avoir,il veux m'enrager,me pousser à bout pour que j'explose comme la dernière fois..

"hey Potter,j'te parle."siflle-t-il. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé,c'est lui qui va finir par s'énerver,il déteste être ignoré. "tu as perdu ta langue?"insiste-t-il,toujours pas de réaction de ma part.Soudain,deux gros bras me soulèves,appartenant à l'un de ses fameux gardes du corp.Je me retrouve en hauteur,ne touchant plus le sol avec mes pieds et face a notre seigneur Malfoy.

Putain mais ou est ma bagette?jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle!!! "c'est ça que tu cherches?"raille Malfoy en agitant ma bagette,comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes pensés. Pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté les leçons des sages sorciers:toujours avoir sa bagette sur sois,toujours!!!

Je me débat mais l'autre gros tas m'attrappe par le bras.Je me retrouve pris en sandwitch par Goyle et Crabbe."alors,tu fais moin le malin,hein?"il s'approche,un rictus moqueur sur son visage. "on va voir comment le survivant se débrouille sans son précieu baton."Il agite ma baguette et se tourne vers le lac.. non,il va pas oser,il ne peu pas.. et si,ce connard à lancé ma baguette dans le lac!!!!

"tu es tombé bien bas Malfoy."dis-je le plus calmement possible lorsque ses gorriles me lachèrent. "ce n'est pas moi qui baise la terre en ce moment."ironisa-t-il.Il est vrai que je faisait peine à voir,les ématomes encore visibles de notre dernière bagarre,les yeux rougis par mes précédentes larmes et me voila pratiquement agenouillé devant lui.

Je me relevais,essayant de garder le plus de dignité possible.ce qui est difficile vu mon état. Le serpent me regarde,ses yeux glacé pénètre mon ame,ah,s'il pouvait me tuer sur le champ!je ne demande que ça.. "non,toi tu préféres baiser les pieds de Voldemort,comme ton père."le visage impassible de mon rivale se changea en rage."je t'interdit de dire ça." je sourit,il y'a peu de temps j'avais moi aussi prononcé cette phrase à Malfoy,comme quoi nous ne somme pas si différents..

"il n'ya que la vérité qui fait mal."Il perdait son sang froid et s'appretait à me frapper...quand une voix venue de nul part cria "stupéfix." Malfoy et ses molosse se trouvèrent immobilisé par mon sauveur inconnu.

C'était assez risqué d'utiliser ce sortilège,pas qu'il soit dangeureux,non loin de là,c'est seulement quand ce moment à Poudlard la magie est assez limité..histoire de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis,il est préférables de n'utiliser que des sorts pratiques,trés peu de sort de défense et pas de sort d'attaque( à part dans les cours bien sur!!)

Je n'aime pas ce nouveau réglement bien que je n'ai jamais attaqué personne,certains sort sont vraiment indispensable pour se défendre.. Et puis Poudlard est une vaste jungle ou la rivalité reigne,que faire sans protection?D'un autre coté des aurores patrouillent beaucoup mais ils semblent ne pas etre là quand j'ai besoin d'eux..

"ça va?"me demande Blaise. "ouais,merci beaucoup."Un silence s'installa entre nous alors que nous nous regardions quelques minutes.Je n'avais jamais vu qu'il avait de si beau yeux..oh non,j'espère que je ne vais pas attraper le syndrome du sauveur et de la princesse..il manquerait plus que ça..

"pourquoi tu n'a pas utiliser ta baguette?"me tira-t-il de mes pensés. En guise de réponse,je me tournais vers le lac et laissa mon regard parcourir l'eau. "oh je vois."dit-il simplement avant de s'écrier. "accio baguette." et de pointer la siènne en direction du lac.

Aprés la réstitution de ma bagette,que je jure solanelement de ne plus quitter,je remerciais encore une fois Blaise.Pipa et blaise sont les seules personne à qui je peu faire confiance,il mérrite que je m'ouvre a lui.. avec tout ce qu'il a risqué pour moi,je peu bien me permettre ce sacrifice. Et puis qu'esceque je risque? j'ai déja tout perdu!!

je place mon dernier espoir en toi,blaise.Ne me déçoit pas..je t'en pris.Sur la route de notre chambre,le sourire aux lèvre et l'air le plus chaleureux possible,je demandais à mon nouvel ami. "et si l'on faisait ce questionnaire?" le visage raillonant,il se tourna vers moi.,un paquet à la main. "tu veux une clope?" j'attrapais la cigarette qu'il me tendait. "pourquoi pas?"


	5. Mi ange,mi démon

**Ouvre les yeux **

Désolé pour le retard mais comme on a du réinstaller tout Windows j'ai perdue mes données, il m'a fallut tout recommencer !!!!! Rrr mais ce chapitre est enfin finit :-)

ah et désolé pour les fautes d'accents (mon logiciel déconne un peu..)

Chapitre 4 : Mi ange, mi démon

**Harry POV :**

Dire que « Le bonheur des autres me dégoutte » n'est plus d'actualité, peut-être est-ce parce que moi aussi je nage totalement dans ce fleuve de joie… Depuis que je me suis confié à Blaise tout semble me sourire, je n'ai plus un seul ennui avec les serpentards et si par hasard il m'en arrive un, Blaise me protège et me venge… Les Griffondors n'osent même plus m'approcher, pensant que j'ai pactisé avec le diable, le camp adverse.

Et Pipa se sent si bien, dans ces dernière lettres j'ai apprit que son amitié avec Michael lui était bénéfique…une coincidance ?j'en doute ! Nos destins étaient faits pour se croiser.

Alors que la plus part des griffondors se plaignent de leurs activités, moi ça me plait de plus en plus. Le soir nous nous retrouvons dans notre chambre, tout les deux, pour une nuit de folle discutions. Les activités proposées par Dumbledore changent en fonction de nos progrès dans la découverte de l'autre. Le premier pas était le questionnaire, oser se dévoiler, le second un simple jeu d'échec…se dévoiler d'une autre manière. Ce jeux à duré deux semaines avant que nous ne passions à une autre étape puis une autre et ainsi de suite.

J'ai quitté officiellement l'équipe de Quidditch et ces connards m'on remplacés par un gars de 5ième année, un nul en plus !!! De toute façon ils ne sont rien sans moi, bientôt ils viendront ramper à mes pieds et me supplier de revenir. Ils ont déjà perdus tout les matchs qu'ils ont commencés et n'on même pas encore affrontés les serpentards ! C'est pitoyable.

Si seulement on avait l'occasion de rester neutre mais il semble que ce soit impossible à Poudlard, Une sorte de loi de survie. La voix de Dumbledor me ramena à la réalité, il annonce qu'il y'aura un bal ce soir pour la fête d'halloween. Déjà… je n'ai pas vu le temps passer en compagnie de Blaise, comme quoi être bien accompagné change tout.

Un brouhaha général envahit la grande salle, tout le monde semble emballé par cet idée même si j'entends quelques uns de mes confrères griffodoriens se plaindre de la tardivité de la nouvelle Ils ont peur de ne pas trouver de cavalières avant ce soir !! Hé, mais je vais y aller avec qui moi ?

« Ce bal masqué n'est pas ordinaire, vous vous y rendrez seuls »et bien, voila qui résout mon pseudo problème. Cette nouvelle indigne les élèves, moi je suis ravit. « Vous ne dévoilerez votre véritable visage qu'a minuit » de plus en plus intéressant, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ce soir. Rapidement, je quittais la grande salle, faisant une overdose de jus de citrouille et de toutes ces décorations orangers. Je passais le reste de l'après midi, que nous avions de libre, à chercher une idée de costume.

**Blaise POV :**

Ce dernier moi, Harry m'avait confié toutes sortes de choses compromettantes, des choses dont je pouvais me servir pour l'humilier ou même le faire chanter. Mais je ne les divulguaient pas à Draco, il ne m'a pas demandé ce service, il veux seulement que je l'anéantisse. Ma manière sera beaucoup plus cruelle qu'un étalage de sa vie privée en publique. Notre relation à énormément évoluée jusqu'à ce que nous devenions complices…je dois même avouer que j'apprécie Potter. J'ai apprit à aimer sa personne jusqu'à ces moindres mimiques. J'aime l'observer durant des heures, voir se répéter ces gestes que je connais par cœur.

Mon plan sera bientôt aboutit, c'est certain. Le seul obstacle est cette obsession qu'a mon chère Harry pour Eolia Warren, notre prof de DCFM. Il est vrai qu'elle est séduisante et possède un fort tempérament.. Je doute qu'elle soit faite pour lui, elle ne serait d'aucune utilité moi, par contre, c'est une autre histoire. Il y'a aussi cette Pipa, sa sois disante moitié, elle me perturbe !!! Jusqu'à présent elle s'est révélée être une alliée majeure, indirectement, mais qui sais ? Une seule de ses paroles ferait changer d'avis Harry aussi vite que l'éclair.

Ce matin la grande salle a été redécorée aux couleurs d'halloween, nous avons quartier libre mais interdiction de sortir de Poudlard et donc d'aller au prés au lard à cause des dernières attaques de mangemorts… ce qui à énervé Draco, ne pouvant pas sortir du château, à l'impossibilité de retrouver ces chères mangemorts au service du Lord. Ce n'est pas qu'il aime réellement Voldemort, c'est simplement qu'il veux impressionner son père et donc épouser ses idéaux, lui monter de quoi il est capable sur le terrain. Il n'a jamais voulu l'avouer mais je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que tout ce qu'il fait est pour se faire enfin remarquer par son père. Bien sur, Draco est loin d'être un ange mais il est beaucoup plus innocent qu'il ne le parait.

« En l'occasion de cette fameuse fête d'halloween, un bal masque sera organisé dans la grande salle à 19h30 »chantonna-t-il .Les voix s'élevèrent dans la pièce avant que Dumby continue son discours et détruise l'espoir de chacun. « Ce bal masqué n'est pas ordinaire, vous vous y rendrez seuls » quel amusement de voir ces agneaux égarés recherchant leurs semblables parmis une meute de loups assoiffée de sang. Ah, j'ai hâte d'y être !!!

Ma proie quitte la grande salle, je fais de même mais ne vais pas dans notre chambre. Je suis certain qu'il va chercher un costume et je n'ai pas envie qu'il voie le mien. Je fais un petit tour dans la salle 315 ou les prof ont mis a disposition une large gamme de tissu et choisi ce dont j'ai besoin avant de disparaître dans le parc. Je retourne dans la chambre à 19h15 Harry semble surpris de mon retour et du fait que je ne sois pas déguisé, il cache derrière lui une sorte de cape noire à col blanc, un costume sans doute.

« Je n'vais pas au bal »dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bain. « Je te laisse la chambre pour te changer, moi je prends un douche. A plus tard. » Mon colocataire n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de me regarder passer d'une pièce à l'autre.Mon plan marche à merveille, de mon sac je sortais le tissue rafistolé et commençais le sort qui permettra de me masquer pour cette soirée.Il me suffit d'entendre la porte claquer pour savoir qu'Harry avait déjà foutu le camp.

**Harry POV :**

Je regardais le lit vide de Blaise quand Pouff, déclic… je savais ce que j'allais portais au bal. Je passais le reste de l'après midi à le confectionner quand je le finit enfin Blaise entra dans la chambre. « Salut »dis-je en cachant maladroitement mon costume. Une minuscule discution s'en suivit ou plutôt un échange de courtes phrases avant que mon ami s'enferme dans la salle de bain, refusant d'aller au bal. Tant pis pour lui, il ne sais pas ce qu'il manque. Je n'ai pas insisté, je sais ce que c'est d'être forcé à faire une chose à contrecoeur et je refuse de l'ennuyer avec ces futilités. S'il ne veut pas venir, il ne viendra pas, c'est tout !

Puisqu'il me laisse la chambre, j'enfile immédiatement mes nouveaux vêtements et me regarde dans la glace. Curieusement ce n'est pas moi que je vit dans cet habit d'homme d'église, c'était Tom Riddle. Et, en l'espace d'une seconde, comme si j'étais connecté à sa mémoire, je su qu'il avait porté lui aussi ce costume. Envoûté par cette apparence, qui n'était pas la mienne, j'ajoutait une capuche et lançais un sort d'ombre pour ne pas révéler mon visage…Comme l'avais fait jadis Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Les tables de la grande salle avaient étés enlevés, à la place trônait un immense buffet au coin de la pièce. La musique coulait à flots, les discutions aussi des yeux je cherchais désespérément un visage familier. Mais qui puisque blaise ne vient pas ?!De loin, je reconnaissais la chevelure indomptable d'Hermione, malgré ses efforts elle restait toujours la même. Elle portait des habits manouches, gitans en quelque sorte. A ses cotés, une personne non identifiée embaumé de tissu blanc, Ron sans doute. Qui serais assez stupide pour se déguiser en momie ? C'est si...clich !! Et je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon ennemi..

Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal au milieu de tout ces gens alors qu'aucun ne pourrait me démasquer, pourquoi ? Est-ce la présence de Blaise qui change ma vision des choses ?!C'est une possibilité, sans lui je me sens si seul, si inutile, si..vide.Les morceaux s'enchaînent, des slows au rock puis à la pop. Les élèves dansaient avec n'importe qui, ne se souciant même pas de l'identité de leurs amis d'un soir. Je parcourais une seconde fois la pièce des yeux lorsque je vis ce connard. Un gars avait osé se déguiser en.. MOI .Oui, un bâtard se baladait avec de grosses lunettes rondes (bien que je n'en porte plus) des cheveux noirs en bataille, des vêtements larges et une cicatrice grossièrement tracé au marqueur sur son front.

Je n'eu pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir que ce crétin ne pouvais être que Colin Crivey.Ce morveux m'avait pourrit la vie en m'admirant sans cesse, me prenant en photo à mon insu mais la ce fut la goutte de trop. Halloween n'était-elle pas une fête d'amusement morbide ? Suis-je si effrayant ? Pris d'une soudaine rage contre celui qui m'a sans arrêt considéré comme une bête de foire, je m'apprêtais à le frapper en publique ou même lui lancer un sort mais je m'arrêtais à la dernière seconde. Ce serait vraiment stupide de s'énerver pour -si peu-, je serais démasqué vite fait et ce serai encore une occasion pour tous de se foutre de ma gueule.

Parfois je n'ai plus l'impression d'être moi-même: comme si ma rage, ma colère et ma violence, refoulées toute ses années, devenaient incontrôlables. Je retint des larmes de frustration et changeait de trajectoire, direction le buffet pour un gavage ultime de nourriture en attendant la fin de ce foutu bal A Chaque aliments que je mordais, l'image de Crivey me revenait en tête. S'il pouvait souffrir de spasmes immédiatement, ce serait un bonheur exquis. Le voir se rouler part terre sous l'effet des coup, l'entendre crier, le sentir c.. « Tu danses avec moi mystérieux inconnu ? »

La fille qui venait d'interrompre me pensés était plutôt pas mal : grande, svelte, de longs cheveux bruns ondulant sur ses hanches et de courts bouts de tissus en guise de vêtements permettant de dévoiler ses formes avantageuses. Une amazone,pas vraiment mon genre de fille mais j'acceptais ou du moins j'aller accepter quand il arriva.

Cet être androgyne, un ange…je le dévorais des yeux partant jusqu'aux moindres parcelles de son corps. « Alors ? » m'interrompit une seconde fois la jeune fille. « Plus tard, là j'ai mieux a faire »ma voix s'était faite carnassière avant même que je m'en rendre compte. « Fait comme tu veux, tu sais ou me trouver »dit-elle d'une voix sombre avant de se diriger vers MON ange ! Ses longs cheveux mi blond, mi argentés chatouillaient ses épaules. Derrière son masque argenté, je percevais ses magnifiques yeux bleus, son nez et ses lèvres fines et rosés .Il était enveloppé d'une toge romaine, digne d'un dieu.

La brunette de tout à l'heure s'accrochait à lui, ils parlaient, mon bel étranger ne semblait pas l'apprécier et ne cesser de me fixer. Un instant elle me parut surprise, voire effrayé puis elle le quitta, me laissant la liberté d'approcher ce bel apollon. A cet instant tout disparut : ma haine, ma colère, ma tristesse, mon ennui.. Tout, il ne restait plus que LUI. Seulement lui.Je ne me posais même pas de questions sur son identité, j'avais uniquement envie d'effleurer ses lèvres et de me blottir entre ses bras.

Mais le destin en fit autrement, alors que je m'approchais de cet ange immobile, une personne me bouscula. Cette soirée n'avait été que lots de rebondissement et encore une fois j'allais changer de trajectoire. Je quittais des yeux le beau blond pour les poser sur cette personne m'ayant ramené a la réalité. Une veuve toute couverte de noire, son visage caché derrière un voile maillé et quelques fines mèches bleues se dégageant de son costume.

« Pardonnez moi »s'excusa t elle d'une voix envoûtante en se précipitant vers la sortie, comme si elle fuyait ce monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Il fallait que je prenne une décision et vite, l'ange m'intriguait toujours mais cette femme, sur le point de quitter la pièce m'intéressait aussi. Elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de moi alors qu'il est au bout de la salle. D'une main j'agrippais son bras, elle se retourna immédiatement.

« Attendez »criai-je presque.

**Blaise POV :**

J'entrais dans la grande salle bondée de monde. Sur mon chemin je croisais Draco, toujours égal à lui-même, seulement déguisé en gladiateur et entouré de nombreuses filles. Je le frôlais, il m'insulta presque, ne me reconnaissant pas. Un seul regard lui servit à m'identifier avant qu'il me serve la main et retourne auprès de ses conquêtes.

Je scrutais la salle des yeux la recherche d'un gars habillé en noir ou du moins quelque chose ressemblant a son costume. Un prêtre, j'aurais du y penser. Il était là,tout au bout,adossé contre le buffet et en pleine discution avec une fille.merde.Mon charme ne le laissa pas de marbre,dés que j'apparut dans son champs du vision,il se débarrassa de la fille ,prêt a bondir sur moi a tout instant.

Sa cavalière m'approcha à son tour, tentant de me draguer. Sans succès, a peine avait elle ouvert la bouche que je su qui elle ét : Pansy Parkinson. « Tu viens danser mon ange ? »Ses mains se promenaient sur mon bras, alors comme ça elle s'était remise de notre « rupture ».Je souris, elle resserra encore plus sont étreinte croyant sans doute qu'elle me plaisait. « Ma chère Parkinson, ne vois-tu pas que ce n'est pas le moment ? Je sais que je suis indispensable à ta survie sexuelle mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait attendre la fin de la soirée ? »

Son visage se figea alors qu'elle bégayait mon nom. « Oui, c'est bien moi »dis-je calmement sans quitter des yeux Potter. Lui non plus n'avait pas bougé, il attendait patiemment que ma limace de compagne veuille bien me lâcher. Elle me dévisagea un instant avant de partir précipitamment, nous ne nous étions plus parlés depuis cette dispute à propos de son bébé. Je vois qu'elle a fait le bon choix, un enfant aurait été trop encombrant pour une future mangemorte. Et puis je doute que Draco aurait apprécié d'élever un bâtard, oui il parait que leurs familles sont étroitement liées et qu'une promesse a été faite peu de temps avant leur naissance.

Potter venais a moi lorsqu'il se fit percuter par une veuve pressé de sortir. Il la suivit du regard, comme envoûté jusqu'à l'attraper par le bras et l'empêcher de sortir. Putain, j'ai raté ma chance à cause de cette sale garce. Je serais curieux de savoir qui sais, il me semble la connaître…

**Harry POV :**

« Lâchez moi »m'ordonna-t-elle tout en essayant de se dégager de mon étreinte. Inconciament je resserrais encore plus ma main mais l'inconnue m'échappa, je ne sais pas comment cela pus se produire… Elle se précipita vers la sortie et je la suivais sans réfléchir .Mais qu'est-ce que je fais bordel ?!Ce n'est pas mon genre de poursuivre et d'harceler une pauvre fille parce qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Alors pourquoi ?pourquoi ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous fuyez ? »Hurlais-je une fois que nous étions hors de la grande salle. « Je ne fui rien petit, maintenant retourne dans la grande salle et va t'amuser avec les autres »me cracha-t-elle sans se retourner. Mais qui était-elle pour oser me parler ainsi ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, merde ! « Ça va, je voulais juste faire connaissance pas la peine d'être aussi agressive »sifflais-je en la rattrapant. « C'est toi qui a commenc »se détendit-elle. « Hé, tu m'a bouscul !je croyais que tu avais besoin d'aide ! »

Elle émit un léger rire cristallin avant de répondre. « Je suis assez grande pour me protéger seule » Mais qui est cette fille ??Merlin seul sait qu'elle m'intrigue comme pas possible, j'ai l'impression de la connaître. « Qui es tu ? » oh non, j'arrive pas a croire que ce soit moi qui ai dit ça, non, c'est pas possible. « Ah ça, tu ne le saura jamais »me taquina-t-elle comme si elle me connaissait depuis toujours.

Et si s'était une de mes anciennes connaissances ? Qui ? « Pourquoi ? »Finissais-je par demander « parce que je ne reste pas »railla-t-elle d'une voix amusé. Oui, je la connaissais.. Mais je n'arrivais pas à voir qui elle pouvait être. « Et où tu vas alors ? »Insistais-je. Nous marchions maintenant tout deux cote à cote. « Quelque part »

Notre discution était digne d'enfants de 8 ans, j'en rirais presque si j'avais le contrôle entier de moi-même. « Et ou est ce quelque part ? » vraiment puéril… « Ha ! Ça tu ne le saura pas » je finit par éclater de rire alors qu'elle m'observait « tant pis, je n'aurais qu'a te suivre »

Elle stoppa sa marche et s'appuya contre le mur du couloir. « Je ne bougerais pas alors » je m'arrêtai a mon tour « moi non plus, tu devra me supporter jusqu'à minuit »Elle me foudroya du regard et dans un acte désespéré s'écria : « tu devra alors montrer ton visage.. » je m'en fichait royalement. «Mais je verrais le tiens.. »

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula où nous nous regardions, sans parler, seulement bercé par la musique sourde de la grande salle. Puis, elle brisa le silence. « Puisque je vais devoir te supporter toute la soirée, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. » que dire ? Il n'ya pas grand-chose à raconter sur ma misérable vie. Je me demande si elle réagirais pareil en sachant qui je suis, j'ai peur moi aussi de ce que je vais découvrir derrière le masque. C'est stupide mais on ne peu pas lutter contre un sentiment humain…

« Ça va ? »Me surprend-t-elle. Je réalisais soudain que j'avais délaissé notre conversation pour mes propres pensés et mes mauvais souvenirs. « Oui pourquoi ? » Elle s'empara de mes mains et, j'eu l'impression qu'elle me regardais dans les yeux, bien que j'avais lancé un sortilège d'ombre. « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question »ajouta-t-elle doucement. « Mais qui es tu ? » m'emportais-je en reculant, et, de ce fait retirant mes mains de son accolade. « La bonne question est qui es tu vraiment toi ? » Quoi ?! Elle ose prétendre que je ne sais pas qui je suis ? Que je ne me connais pas ? Alors que je restais bouche bée, l'inconnue tentait de s'échapper.

« Pas si vite !! Tu croyais me fausser compagnie comme ça ? »La rattrapais-je en oubliant ces horreurs qu'elle m'avait dite. « Démasqu »soupira-t-elle dés que je fut a ses cotés. Elle a parlé et moi je me suis fait prendre comme une première année, et dire que j'allais me remettre en question ! Stupide, vraiment stupide.

Pourtant ce malaise je le ressentais comme un nuage me cachant du soleil. J'avais mal, horriblement mal au crâne … ma cicatrice, c'est de la que venait toute cette souffrance. La voix de mon interlocutrice se fit plus lointaine jusqu' ce que je ne perçoive plus aucun son. La brûlure s'intensifia en quelque seconde et déjà je ne percevais plus les couleurs de la vie réelle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de chose m'arrivait, d'abord tout semblait tourner autour de moi puis venait la perte des sens et finalement je m'évanouissait pour reprendre une vie normal à mon réveil.

Mais là, c'était pas comme d'habitude, jamais cela n'avait duré si longtemps Et surtout jamais je n'étais resté éveillé au delà de la perte de mes sens. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un nuage de coton et pourtant je ne sentais plus rien, j'étais incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Le fait d'être aveugle et dans un état semi léthargique m'inquiétait au plus au point. Allais-je passer la fin de ma vie ainsi, Avec pour seule compagnie ma conscience ?

J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier mais je ne savais même plus si j'en étais capable. Peut-etre était-ce ça la mort.. Une flopé d'image qui envahit mon cerveau, on dit souvent qu'avant de sombrer notre vie défile devant soit… mais moi je vois celle d'un autre.

L'existence de se petit garçon seul, abandonné, détésté. Une vie pleine de souffrance, d'amertume, de colère et de haine et curieusement je m'y reconnais. Toutes ces images défilent dans ma tête, les souvenirs de mon pire ennemi : Tom Jedusor. De sa naissance à son entrée à Poudlard. Un océan d'émotion me submerge, des sentiments que je connais très bien, que j'ai toujours éprouvé et plus particulièrement cette année. Et dire qu'ils proviennent tous du jeune serpentard en train de pleurer en face de moi.

« Harry est-ce que tu m'entends ??Harry ! »J'émerge lentement, ma tête aussi lourde qu'une citrouille. Je reprends mes esprits, mes reperts..Et je m'aperçoit que l'étrangère ma appelé par mon prénom. Dans ma crise de démence j'ai du accidentellement révélé mon visage. Et Merde, comme si ça n'avait pas suffit à gâcher ma soirée. Je suis étalé par terre, ma main droite sur ma cicatrice l'autre a terre. La fille s'accroupi a ma hauteur et sort un mouchoir. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma tendre veuve était Eolia Warren, notre prof de DCFM .Elle m'avait intriguée depuis son arrivée et d'ailleurs elle ne m'avait pas parlé directement depuis notre rencontre, lorsqu'elle notait les élèves en fonction de leur patience. Et là, je lui avait parlé comme a une élève, une conquête…

Elle me fixe un instant je fais de même puis regarde le mouchoir qu'elle me tend. Un mouchoir ? « Tu saigne »dit-elle en désignant mon front. Si je n'étais pas dans cette situation critique j'aurais plaisanté sur son possible don de voyance…Eolia se penche vers moi, retire ma main de la plaie et essuie délicatement ma cicatrice. MA CICATRICE ??? Jamais elle n'avait saignée auparavant ! S'était-elle ré ouverte ?? Impossible…

« Qu'escequi s'est pass ? »Risquais-je. Elle roula des yeux sachant que c'était plutôt a elle de poser la question.

« Tu as prit ta tête entre tes main, je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais mais tu ne semblais pas m'entendre. Et puis tu as relevé les yeux, ils étaient vide quasiment vitreux. Ensuite tu as été secoué de spasmes et tu es tomb »Dit-elle d'une voix inquiète. « Combien de temps ça a dur ? »Coupais-je d'une voix calme. « Pas plus de 10 minutes.. Mais dit moi, ça t'arrive souvent ? »Me demanda-t-elle alors que j'essayais de me relever.

A peine debout je chancelait et me retenait à un mur. « Tu devrais voir l'infirmière » m'ordonna-t-elle. « Il en es hors de question »répondis-je sur le même ton. Elle me dévisagea un instant, je n'avais aucune honte de parler ainsi à un professeur. Surtout après ce que nous avions vécu.. « Harry tu joue avec ta vie là ! »Cria-t-elle. Je bénis silencieusement Dumbledor d'avoir l'habitude d'augmenter le volume lors de ses soirées. « Justement, c'est ma vie » je m'appuyais encore plus contre le mur, pourvu qu'elle parte, pourvu qu'elle parte, pourvue qu'elle. « On y vas »

Et elle m'empoigna par le bras sans me demander mon avis. « Si vous m'emmenez, vous serez obligé de raconter notre soirée » Elle m'entraînais vers l'infirmerie. « Je dirais seulement que je t'ai trouvé comme ça » j'eu un rire sarcastique. « Ils vont adorer ma version....Je doute qu'ils apprécie qu'une prof drague les étudiant.. » elle me lâcha, je m'écroulais a terre. « Je ne draguais pas, j'étais juste de passage et puis c'est toi qui m'a suivit… »Elle sembla se rendre compte de sa réaction immature puisqu'elle me ramassa.J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un sac de pomme de terre, trimbalé de tout les cotés.

« Lâchez moi et nous n'en parlerons plus. »Ordonnais-je quand elle voulu m'obliger à monter les escalier. « Mais.. »Je lui fit un pseudo clin d'œil « et cette soirée restera entre nous »Elle me lança un regard noir. « Très bien mais laisse moi te raccompagner, promet moi de bien prendre soin de toi et si ça recommence… » S'emporta-t-elle en changeant de direction. « J'irais me faire soigner »continuais-je alors que je savais très bien que c'était pur mensonge, mais comment oserais-je décevoir une si belle créature ?

Elle me lâcha devant la porte et je rentrais péniblement.L'usage de mes sens revenaient peu à peu et pourtant j'avais toujours aussi peur. Aujourd'hui j'avais faillit y rester et malgr mes airs de je m'en foutiste je tenais réellement à la vie. Je me changeait et remarquais que Blaise n'étais pas la, il avait peut être changé d'avis après tout. Mais comment fais-je pour penser a des trucs aussi stupide ?pour passer d'un sujet a l'autre en quelque seconde ? J'ai faillit perdre ma vie, merde !

**Blaise POV**

La soirée était d'un ennui mortel. Primo je me faisait piquer mon poisson et secondo la musique étais a chier. Je décidais d'aller faire un tour vers les boissons, aucune alcoolisée, fait chier…Je tentait bien de m'amuser mais une seule image venait troubler mon esprit, Potter entrain de rouler un patin à cette fille. Elle avait gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre. Putain mais pourquoi m'obsedait-il comme ça ??Jamais je ne m'étais autant ennuyé avec pansy, jamais ! C'est cette saloperie de pari qui me stresse plus vite je l'aurais brisé, plus vite j'apprécierais la victoire.

Lorsque je regagnais la chambre, Harry était avachit sur son lit, un livre entre les mains. Il ne portait qu'un boxer, le reste de son corps couvert par un drap. Il releva les yeux, semblant enfin remarquer ma présence. Et son regard s'illumina, j'avais gagn

Il me regarda m'asseoir tout en faignant de lire son bouquin, je voyais bien ses yeux m'observer, me dévorer. Il détourna le regard lorsque je me changeais, visiblement géné. Pourtant du coin de l'œil il me regardait toujours. «Alors, tu t'es bien amus ? »Demanda-t-il en rougissant. J'avais à mon tour enlevé le sortilège et me retrouvais en boxer. « J'ai connu mieux, et toi ? »Dis-je en m'allongeant sur le lit d'une manière érotique.

«La fille que j'ai rencontré étais d'un ennui profond.. »Annonça t il d'une voix faible tout en fixant la porte de la salle de bain. Alors comme ça il a pas apprécié la veuve ?y'a anguille sous roche là, je suis certain qu'il ne me dit pas tout. D'ailleurs,j'ai l'impression qu'il est beaucoup plus sobre que d'habitude,c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas d'un naturel très joyeux mais là… peut-être que c'était une vrai chienne qu'il a trouvé derrière ce masque.

« Une clope pour terminer cette mémorable soirée ? »Ironisais-je en lui tendant mon paquet de Malboro. Qui aurais cru que j'arriverais a initier le survivant à cette drogue ? Je sais même pas s'il connaît les risques, il a bien du voir l'autocollant collé sur le paquet et écrit en grosses lettre **fumer tue**.

**Harry POV**

Je suis vivant, je suis vivant, je suis vivant, je suis vivant..Donc il ne faut pas s'attarder sur cet incident, juste comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Lorsque je reprends enfin mes esprits pour me concentrer sur cette idée, je me dis qu'avec un peu de chance la bibliothèque est encore ouverte à cette heure ci. Ma cape d'invisibilité sur le dos, j'y cours. Elle est totalement vide, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Très vite, je me dirige vers l'étagère des livres les plus anciens et souvent les plus dangereux. Mm pince est trop occupé a grignoter ses biscuits en face d'une revue qu'elle ne voit pas un de ces livres glisser a terre et s'envoler jusqu'à la sortie..

Les maux de L'âme, du cœur et du corps de jacques smuth. J'espère que sa résoudra mon problème, j'ai pas envie de finir en légume moi ! Je regagnais la chambre, retirais ma cape et commençais la lecture du bouquin. Une demie heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Blaise entra et lorsque je relevais la tête pour le saluer, je m'apercevais que c'était mon ange. Oui, Blaise était la personne sur laquelle j'avais fantasmé durant la soirée..Incroyable.

« Alors tu t'es bien amus »demandais-je alors qu'il se changeait. Je détournais les yeux, me concentrant sur la porte mais rien à faire, mon regard se tournait automatiquement vers lui. Il était a présent en boxer blanc satiné, pourquoi n'avais je pas remarqué a quel point il était séduisant ? « J'ai connu mieux et toi ? »Il faisait allusion à Eolia, puisqu'il m'a sans doute vue en sa compagnie. « La fille que j'ai rencontré était d'un ennuie profond.. » mentit-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser ce qui se serait passé si Eolia ne m'avait pas percuté. Peut être se serait-il passé quelque chose entre Blaise et moi ? Non, finalement s'était mieux ainsi, je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il me voit faire une crise de perte des sens. « Une clope pour terminer cette mémorable soirée ? »Il me tendit son paquet, j'en choisissais une. « T'a du feu ? »

« Ouais, quelque part par l »sur ce, il se pencha vers l'un de ses sacs. Je tentait de me concentrer sur ce foutu bouquin, surtout ne pas regarder les fesses de mon ami, surtout ne pas regarder… « Tiens » les joues en feux, je lui répondais le plus correctement possible. « Merci »

Être attiré par mon meilleur ami ne fait pas de moi un homosexuel, non ? Du moins tant que je ne suis pas amoureux…


End file.
